Back for me
by I.S.Teigen
Summary: Roza's life after she comes back from Russia. She's started dating Adrian and they are getting serious but as time passes something happens. Dimitri shows up in her room at the hospital even though the sun is up.
1. Chapter 1

You can't be back

As I ran as fast as I could I still didn't run fast enough. I stumbled and the tears just pour down my cheeks. How could he do it? How could he do that, to _me?_ I was still running to my dorm and when I got inside my room I shut the door and locked it. I didn't want ANYONE to bother me. I lay down on my bed and tucked my cheats over me and hugged my pillow. I was sobbing heavily and I couldn't stop crying. I wished my mom was here, I wished she was here so I could talk to her about everything. My phone buzzed and I didn't have to look to know who it was; I ignored it with reason.

I don't know for how long I was sobbing into my pillow, but eventually I fell asleep and as soon as everything went black tonight's event, came flashing back at me.

_I was knocking on Adrian's door; I was supposed to meet him there. I was dressed casually, even though he said I might want to dress up since it was a date. I didn't bother so I wore black jeans with a red and black tank top that suited my body perfect. My make- up was casual as well- with eyeliner over my eyes with mascara on my lashes. My hair was tied up so you could see the marks on my neck. After I had come back from my mission in Russia, Alberta had gotten a call from Sydney saying that I had killed 17 strigoi. Now I had 20 marks on my neck and I was pretty excited about that. I had also agreed to give Adrian a shot at dating if I came back- which I did. Now we had been dating for a month and we had actually begun to get very serious. No sex yet- but lots heavy make-out. I had also started school again and within a week I was at the top of my class. Stan didn't like me and the feeling was mutual.  
God, when is he going to open the door? I knocked again and again. It took him some time to open the door but when he did he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back and I could help but blush as I stirred into he's beautiful eyes. He gestured me inside and once I got inside his room I wasn't sure if I was actually in his room. The room was cleaned up and there were roses all over the place, and on the bed he had sprinkled roseleaves over the covers. Everything looked so romantic and I couldn't believe he would actually do something like this. Adrian was standing behind me and started kissing my neck. He kissed me softly and made a small trace down my neck and up behind me ear. He repeated it a few times and as I got more and more excited I turned around and met his lips. It started softly but increased deeply. He had never kissed me like this before and I couldn't help but let myself escape a small moan when he took his tongue into my mouth and mine touched his. He grabbed my waist and hair and pulled me towards the bed. _

_As we lay there and kissed and rolled on top of each other, Adrian said "I love you", between kisses and our breaths were loud and embarrassing, but it didn't matter since no one ells was here. "I love you too" I told him- though he already knew it. Adrian rolled me over so he was on top and as I opened my eyes I saw that he wanted to do more than just kiss, but respected my wishes not to go any further. I was surprised, cause I never had thought that this day would come but I actually wanted to do more than what we already was doing. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pressed his body against mine and of course he understood. He always did- no matter what. _

_His hands were touching my body everywhere and our bodies were moving together. It felt amazing to be near one person that you trust and love again. Adrian kissed my neck and he gasped for air between kissed- I couldn't blame him- it was so amazing. I felt alive again. No worries just letting out the feelings inside of me. As our hips moved together faster, I let out a moan- and it was loud. Oh my god, it was so good. I couldn't believe I could trust him so much after everything that had happened in Russia with Dim- DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM- GOD DAMN YOU ROSE- WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ENJOY THE MOMENT? I let the thought go. I felt so good and happy for the first time in ages. I rolled on top of him and Adrian sat up so we were at eye level. We kissed fiercely and we did that for a while, while out bodies- well, you know… Adrian rolled over so he hovered over me again and when I looked into his eyes I saw something I hadn't seen in a long time. I was so shocked I didn't say anything and Adrian started kissing my neck again. What I saw was hunger. Bloodlust; no I couldn't let it happen. As I was about to move away from him I realized two things at the same time. I was coming any second and he was going to bite me any second. I couldn't let it happened. He had promised me. I could feel his teeth on my neck and mid orgasm I felt his teeth sink into my skin. NO! I moaned and screamed at the same time. Adrian stopped. His body went perfectly still as if he just realized what he was doing. I pushed him of me and I rolled on to the floor. I sat up for a moment and I could feel my eyes sting. How could he do that? I thought but got pushed away from it as I felt a hand on my head. Adrian. I had to get out of here. I grabbed my clothes and threw them on and was about to run out the door when I felt hands grabbing my wrist. I froze. DON'T TOUCH ME I thought. DON'T TOUCH ME, please don't touch me. I started crying and he was about to embrace me with a hug when I screamed NO! He didn't stop. He didn't look happy; he looked hurt all over and angry. But he wasn't angry at me. He was angry at himself. Right now I couldn't care less. He wouldn't let me go so I shoved my hand backwards making my hand a fist and punched him- hard. He staggered backwards and he let go so I ran out the door. _

I woke up in the middle of the night- or day for humans- and felt groggy and disgusting. I wanted to take a shower so I went to get a towel and some fresh clothes. I went to the bathroom down the hall and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. I stripped out of my clothes and realized I had put my pants on the wrong way. Whatever, I thought and got in the shower. The water felt so good I wanted to cry. I sat down and put my arms around my legs. I felt dirty- so, so dirty- so I took a scrubbing brush and soap and scrubbed my body. I stopped when my skin was tomato red and it looked like I could start bleeding at any moment. **Bloodhore- bloodhore-bloodhore**! Voices. Voices in my head, they were shouting at me and laughing. I couldn't make it go away so I started crying and crying until I was on the floor gasping for air.  
About a half an hour later I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hair. I dried my body and put on some new clothes. When I was finished blow-drying my hair I flattened it.  
A week after I had come home from Russia; Lissa and I had gone shopping. She had wanted to pay for everything so I let her. We had also gone to a hairdresser and Lissa told me to get a haircut since it had grown down to my waist and the hair was split in the ends. They had given me nice bangs and they had cut my hair so it was in different lengths. They had also chopped of 20 centimeters so it dangled right over my breasts. It was a nice cut and I really liked it. I tried to smile at my reflection in the mirror but failed and the feeling just popped back inside of me. The bite- how could he? Didn't he love me? He swore he never would. I could feel my arms and legs tremble. I had to support my weight by leaning on the sink. When I looked up at my reflection I thought I heard someone coming in. I waited, no; nothing there. Then I felt it; The nausea. No, no, no. Not now- I hadn't even brought my stake and- wait, it's morning- why would a strigoi go outside in the sunlight and more importantly, how had he come through the wards? I was perfectly still, waiting. But nothing happened. I moved, grabbed my clothes and ran to my room. When I got inside I went still- no I froze. What I saw was not something I wanted to see. I know he was still alive and that he would come after me when I graduated, but not now. Not now. We stirred at each other for a long time. He looked at me, up and down and smiled. "Roza, it's so good to see you. You look so beautiful, and you got your hair cut. It looks adorable on you". He stopped talking and looked at me. He looked at my face and his brows pulled together. "You've been crying. Why have you been crying?" He stretched his arm out to touch me but he didn't. How could he be here? The love of my life, the man I stabbed in Russia that I thought I had killed but hadn't. Why? He looked at me disturbed. He wanted me to say something and in a flash he was right in front of me. My heartbeat increase and I had to say something anything. But instead I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I screamed, or at least I tried to scream.

Dimitri had put a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't make noise.

He tried to calm me down by saying soothing words like "Roza, I'm not gonna hurt you" he said, "Or, at least not now, when you're crying. That's no fun".

Dimitri looked at me, up and down until he stopped at my face.

He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. He was beautiful and handsome as he always was.

Though I knew he wasn't the same. I had to say something so I said something really stupid. "What are you doing here?"

he looked like he wanted to laugh and I knew that he knew that _I _knew why he was here.

Of course I knew.

He was here for me. He looked at me bothered and said "You're pale. What's wrong? Are you sick?"

He cupped my face in his hands and his thumbs stroke my cheeks. He lends in and kissed my forehead.

I made a sob and he looked down at me. I started crying.

How could he be here? Why did he have to be here, now? I felt like my world could explode at any minute. I didn't want him here. I can't have him here; he can't see me like this.

I'm supposed to kill him or turn him back when I get out of here.

He had to leave and I had to tell him to leave. When I looked up at him he wasn't looking at me.

At least not at my face, he was looking at my neck and saw two red freshly made bite marks. He was angry; I could see it in his face and eyes.

His eyes, they had turned dark and furious. He took one of his hands around my neck and pressed hard around my neck.

"Who did this to you, Roza?"

He almost shouted at me and I couldn't help but put a hand on his arm to try and pull him away, but it was useless. He pressed so hard and he choked me.

I don't think he was aware of it since he asked me again and this time he actually shouted at me.

"WHO did this to you Rose?"

I didn't answer him.

I couldn't; Black spots were coming in my vision.

I couldn't breathe; "God damn you, Rose, who did it"?

_Adrian_ I thought. But I couldn't let him know it was him that had bitten me. I couldn't; if I did, what would he do?

I felt like I was flying but I realized he had thrown me across the room.

I hit something hard, and pain came crashing through me.

I felt something warm and sticky pour down from my head and on to my shoulders.

I screamed a piercing sound of pain. My vision got darker and darker.

The last thing I saw was Alberta coming in, two other guardians had joined her and I could hear a voice that sounded very much alike, like Stan's.

"Rose? Rose, can you hear me?"

I did, but I couldn't answer him.

I remember the hallway disappearing and coming back as well as voices came and disappeared.

Doors, lots of doors and that I was in some ones arms.

I didn't know whose arms and I didn't care.

I was so week, I could feel the blood pour down and I think I saw a trace of blood behind me.

The blackness surrounded me and I woke up laid on my back and it was hurting.

I was having problems breathing and as I raised my hand up to my face I could feel something under my nose.

I was having this nose thing in my nose so it would help me breathing. My head was starting to hurt again and for the first time I felt something on my head.

My hand lifted and touched my forehead; it had a large bandage on my head and SHIT it hurt.

Then suddenly last night event came back to me like someone just had thrown a bucket full of cold water in my face and I was suddenly awake.

I looked around the room franticly- something I shouldn't have done since I got dizzy, I felt like I was on crack!

I felt something touch my hand and looked to my right where I found Christian holding my hand.

After I had come back from Russia Christian and I had become very good friends- he was like a brother to me now; which was weird since we used to be at each other's thoughts all the time.

I smiled when I saw him and he smiled back. I looked around the room to see if Lissa was here but she wasn't. Christian pulled together his brows and said as if he could read my mind

"She's not here. She was, but I told her to get some sleep and that I would call her if something happened".

I nodded and lay my head down on the pillow- GOD my head hurts.

"I'll go get the doctor and Alberta to tell them that you're awake".

Christian stood up and was about to let go of my hand when I took his- I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to leave me alone, not now. He looked down on me and said

"I'll be right back. Don't worry I won't leave you alone" he smiled and I knew he was telling the truth because- well I just new.

He went out the door and when he did I felt alone- like I had no one in my life. God, I wish my mom was here so she could tell me that everything was going to be ok.

I sighed and looked around the room slowly and that's when I saw a shadow. I couldn't take my eyes away from it; it was so alive looking it was scary. What if it was him? Where's my stake? I want my stake- it makes me feel much better. When I had come home from Russia and had gotten my stake, I had slept with it under my pillow every night.

It made me feel a lot safer. I narrowed my eyes and tried to see if it was aperson standing there in the darkness. I couldn't see anything and I didn't feel anything- like I didn't feel like it was a strigoi about to attack. But something about the shadow made me look at it, it looked so familiar it was frustrating.

The doors opened and inn came the doctor and Alberta.

Christian was right behind them and when they came over to my bed I still didn't look at them; only the shadow.

"Rose?" the doctor said. It was a new doctor- someone I had never seen before.

I turned my head around to look at her and then I said "yes?" my voice broke.

It was so soar it was crazy. I sounded like a- like a- like something.

The doctor handed me some water and I took a huge sip. It felt so good I took another sip.

"Rose, I'm Dr. Armstrong. How are you feeling?" I looked up at her and sat the water down and said "I feel like a strigoi just attacked me" with a sarcastic tone.

It wasn't meant to sound that way but I saw Chris and Alberta smile and holding their laugh and Alberta said "She's fine; Nothing to worry about".

The doctor nodded and went over to the monitor that was attached to my heart and looked at it pleased. "It looks fine and I'll leave now so you can talk".

Armstrong left the building- no I'm just kidding but she left the room.

"Rose, what happened? We heard you scream and came inside your room only to find you beaten the crap out of" Alberta looked straight into my eyes.

It was hard to look away because of the way she looked; Strong and masculine and tuff. But she also looked concerned. "Well, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Christian sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed and took my hand. I looked at him and he smiled at me. What was I going to say? That Dimitri came inside my room and threw me across the bedroom? I couldn't, though Alberta knew about Dimitri and so did Chris and Lissa.

I couldn't feed them a lie so I decided to tell the truth.

"Dimitri"I said.

When I looked at Chris he looked up at Alberta for a brief second.

I don't think that it was that they had in mind. Well, a strigoi- but not Dimitri. Alberta looked pale and sat down in a chair beside me. It was harder to say his name than I thought.

I could feel my eyes sting and opened my mouth to tell them the rest but Chris stepped in and asked. "Well, that explains the attack but he wasn't the one that bit you Rose. Some other did; the doctor said that it wasn't as fresh as the cut in your head-" I could feel his eyes on me.

"Who was it?"

_Adrian_ I thought.

I couldn't tell him and I think he knew that.

He knew it was Adrian but he didn't want to believe it. He wanted it to be someone ells. Not that he wanted me to be bitten but he didn't want it to be Adrian.

I could feel tears pour down my eyes and cheeks and then I heard Lissa call "ROSE!" I looked over at her and she ran over to the bed and she hugged me.

Apparently Chris had texted her and said I was awake. Behind her was Eddie and he looked down at me.

Then he sat down on the end of the bed. "Hi, Rose" he smiled. "Hey, Eddie".

Lissa was still hugging me and Alberta rose from her chair and said "Rose, we can talk later. Right now I think you need your friends"

I nodded at her and she left.

Lissa sat down when she left and took my other hand.

"How are you feeling?" Eddie asked me. "My head hurts- how long were I out?" I answered.

"You were only out for a day, Rose" Lissa told me.

"Oh" well I hope I didn't miss anything while I was gone, I thought. I was about to scratch my neck when I felt something thick on my neck. I tried to look at it but I couldn't.

Then it hit me, oh- it's a bandage. It was secured around my neck and it had some tape around it so I wouldn't be able to take it off. "Ugh!" I said trying to find an opening. "You have to have it on" Lissa said. She looked disturbed when I looked at her. "Rose…" This time it was Eddie who spoke "Who bit you?"

**I am working on the third chapter and I really loved the reviews : D Thanks : D If I write something wrong it's probably because I write so fast and don't stop for looking for mistakes. Anyway, I know it's kinda long this chapter and I will make it easier for you to read by not making long paragraphs'. **

**PS. I'm not a dude-- I'm a girl x D**


	3. Chapter 3

While I sat there crying my eyes out with Lissa holding her arms around me I couldn't stop crying. I had told Lissa, Chris and Eddie what had happened with Adrian and me. They were pissed- and very disappointed- and did I say pissed?

Eddie was pacing in front of the bed trying to figure it out. Everyone knew what I felt about being bitten while having sex- and just being bitten generally. I mean, it's fine with the moroi cause they have to- but being bitten just for fun- I can't stand it.

Just talking about it makes the color in my face disappear. I hate it.; more than anything in the world. I don't even join Lissa or Chris when they have to feed, it makes me sick and all I want to do is cry.

Ever since I came back from Russia I have felt that way and I have cried myself to sleep every night because of it. I have been so week and I'm not myself. I miss the old me and I miss being the badass on this school.

They have tried to make go see a psychologist but I have just said no and that I'll be fine. I mean OMG! In five weeks I'm going to be Lissa's guardian and I do not want to be the person who can't control her emotions if there's a strigoi or two in the building. I have to be strong and tuff to stand up for her.

She's my best friend and she's my sister. The only family she's got.

I was so deep inside myself and my thoughts that I had not realized that someone was shouting. I looked around and saw that Eddie had left the room. I looked down to see Christian holding my hand again and he looked at the door. What's going on? Why is Eddie shouting?

I looked up to see Lissa stare at me and she looked bothered as well. "Rose-" Lissa said in a cautious tone. When she spoke again she said "It's Adrian. He wants to talk to you. Do you want him in here? Do you want to talk to him?"

My breathing caught for a moment. _No_ I do _not _want him in here. I don't want to speak to him ever again. I decided. I think Lissa saw it in my eyes that I did not want to speak to him.

She got up and went over to the door. She looked at Chris and she nodded to him. He nodded back. When Lissa had left Chris sat up at my bed and wrapped his arms around me.

I moved a little bit so he could get some more space on the bed. I lay against his chest and I could feel his heartbeat. Strong and wonderful and safe; I feel safe when I'm around him.

He keeps me worm and safe. I could still hear the shouting outside but I couldn't hear what they said. They were talking about me- I'm sure of it and I wanted to know what they said.

I tried to find my way inside Lissas head and once I were inside I wish I hadn't. Lissa stood there watching and nodding her head. She even sighed. Eddie was the one taking control over the conversation- well I'm not sure if I could call it a conversation but he was the one who took control.

_How could you do it? _Eddie was furious. Ever since Spokane he had been like a brother to me and I had been like a sister to him. He felt like he owed it to Mason.

He looked at Adrian and he just stood there sobbing. _WHAT? _Adrian was sobbing? That's a new side of him. _I don't know what happened. We were having sex and then out of nowhere I felt my teeth sink into her skin._

He had to catch his breath before continuing. Looking at Adrian through Lissa's eyes was something I never would have done- ok, I've done it before but now it was all different.

She had loved Adrian loke a brother and a friend but now all that had changed. She despised him. She couldn't believe that he had bit me; well neither could Eddie. I'm sure if I were able to go inside his head I would see red. GOD! He was mad at Adrian. I had seen that look on him before- well not really.

But I could imagine since he wore a look that kind of said back-away-now-before-i-choke-and-beat-you-up kind of look.

People always said that I had a look like that and I knew how that look worked on people. Eddie should've worn a sign saying WARNING: MAD AS A BULL. STEPP AWAY OR YOU MIGHT GET HURT!!! I swear.

He's hands were curled up like a ball and he were trying to calm down- now that I think about it- Eddie have been more protective lately but at the same time he has been trying to stay away. What was up with that?

_I just want to see her. Explain. Well I kind of can't explain since I don't know what happened. _Wow. Adrian was really sad. He had dark circles under his eyes and if I'm not wrong, he had been drinking a lot. _Why do you care Rose? _I don't know why I cared, maybe because I still love him. But I have to let him go and I have to get over this depressed Rose once and for all.

_Get out of my face, Adrian. And If I see you here one more time I swear to God I will beat the spirit out of you!_

Adrian looked at lissa with tears in his eyes_._

_ Lissa?_

Lissa just shook her head at him and said _Adrian, you have to go. She doesn't want you here and neither do we. You have to get out of here and let her go. If you love her like you say you do you will respect her wishes. And don't even think about visiting her in her dreams._

Now Adrian started to cry more. He was about to go when Lissa said to him _She loved you and you knew that. She didn't trust anyone except you and me. You broke her heart even though you PROMISED you wouldn't. You keep saying that you didn't know what happened but I sure do think you know. _

Lissa's voice started to break and I could feel tears in her eyes. _You promised and you promised me. _Adrian left without a word and was crying heavily.

Before I went back to myself I saw Lissa and Eddie hugging. It was a very nice picture.

When I came back to myself I could feel that I had been crying myself, but Chris had been wiping them away. Christian hugged me tight and didn't let go.  
The sun had started to go up when I had fallen asleep. It had been a long day with conversations with Alberta and a few other guardians. Chris, Lissa and Eddie had never left my room and as I fell asleep I was in Chris's arms. It felt amazing to be in his arms. I felt loved, safe, warm and happy. I hadn't been happy in a long time and now it felt like it might turn; that I might be happy again. I think I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Christian**

Rose had fallen asleep in my arms. It was a lovely sight. She looked so peaceful and beautiful there she lay in my arms. I moved my hand to the back of her head and stroke her hear. My sister. She had become like a sister to me and I loved her. I just kept staring at her and I felt sorry for her.

Rose had gone through so much and now she was going through more and more and I couldn't do anything for her- well, I could always be there for her. Be her best friend and brother.

If she had become my guardian I could've been there for her more.

Maybe I'll write a letter to the queen- I mean she's the one who decides which person to guard the moroi and I wasn't the number one favorite to have a guardian. I know Rose want to be Lissa's guardian but- I can't stop thinking that she might put herself- but also Lissa- in danger when we graduate.

Yes, a letter. That's what I will do; I will write a letter to the queen and tell her that she should make Rose my guardian. When we graduate and as the moment Rose step outside the wards Dimitri might be standing outside to take her and I won't let that happen to her. I can't; I can't let that happen to her and I won't.

Also, there's a very small chance for Rose to become Lissa's guardian and if I know the queen she would do anything in her power to send Rose far- far-faaaaaaar away to be someone's random guardian. She hates Rose. But my letter won't be enough… I know, I'll just call her parents and tell them the situation cause I know they want her to be safe.

God, Christian- since when did you become so smart? I shrugged at that though. Rose made a move. What? She's been crying? Oh, my- God Rose. You have to stay strong if you don't you'll be known as the week Hathaway and not the badass Hathaway.

Why can't you just heal and become your old self? I miss you, and so does the others. Rose sniffed and opened her mouth as to speak. Is she still awake? _Please God, please_ WHAT? Since when did Rose become a Christian?

_I still love him, but I don't wanna love him anymore, I don't wanna hurt anymore- _Oh my god. You poor Rose. _Please, help me let him go. Please help me let him go!_

Rose wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back and slid further down in the bed so I could get a hold on her. When I did I took the covers over her and she smiled. She giggled, and that made my day.

She looked amazing even though she hadn't brushed her hair in two days. So peaceful and so hole. It looked like she had been healed. Like all the sad parts of her had gone away.

As I was about to close my eyes something came to mind.

_HEAL! Lissa can heal her; God, Christian why are you such a dumbass? I have to go talk to Lissa straight away. _Then I remembered that Rose was in my arms. I looked at her for a moment and decided that I could leave for just a few minutes. I climbed out of bed carefully making sure I didn't make any noise. Now I have to go to Lissa and I hope she hasn't gone to sleep yet. It's still fifteen minutes till curfew…

**LISSA**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

Oh my, who's at my door this late? Whatever, it will probably go away. I went to bed and was about to go to sleep when _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK… Lissa, open up! _ What? Why is Christian here?

Oh my God, maybe it's Rose, maybe she was attacked and OMG!

I ran to the door and when I saw Christian I know that nothing was wrong with Rose but there was something on his mind. I stepped aside so he could come in. I shut the door and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said _What do you want Christian? _

He looked so- so- like there was something he just had to tell me.

_You know how you can heal the darkness out of rose, right?_ Well, duh we've been doing that since she came home. I motioned that he should go on _Well, as I was in the hospital and Rose had fallen asleep I couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked. It looked like she had been healed and that she was fine again; and that's when it hit me! _

_What if you healed the sadness away from her? Just like the way you do with the darkness? You just heal it away and then it's gone. And before you say anything- I know you can only do that because she takes the darkness away from you- but it couldn't hurt to try, could it? _

Oh my God, it's brilliant! How come I didn't think of that? If I could heal her now and it worked, then she'll become her old self again and that would be perfect! I miss her so much and-

Oh I guess I should say something cause it looks like Christian thinks that I don't think it's a good idea.

_Oh, my GOD Christian, it's a brilliant idea and I hate myself for not thinking about it myself! _He smiled and I smiled back. He was still very handsome and I still loved him- but now I loved him more like a brother and a friend.

I have noticed how Rose and he have gotten very close the last weeks and I love them for it. If they got together I think it would last their whole life. I know Rose has said that it's only a friendship thing but I can't stop hoping. They would be perfect for each other. I smiled at myself.

Chris and I sat down on my bed and talked for hours and discussed what to do. Tomorrow we would talk to Eddie about it and it would be awesome to see the look on his face.

He loves Rose a lot. Like a sister and a lover and a friend and a girlfriend. He feels like he owes it to Mason and I can see that he struggles every day from the loss of Mason. Even Rose suffers still but not as much as Eddie.

In the end Christian had fallen asleep and I couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. He looked so much like a baby its crazy. I lay down next to him and slowly fell asleep.

**Hey : D  
Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I really love it : D I have two things to say**

**1 Rose's hair is still long and silky. I didn't want to cut it short because I know that Dimitri love's her hair : P**

**2 I will be updating as soon as possible. This chapter I wrote this morning because I couldn't sleep and because I am sick… So anyway I hope you guys like it and this chapter comes really close to the second and I'll might get a writers block "/ but not now anyway … I will be starting to write the next chapter today I think… I know its early but I'm kinda hooked : P Please come with ideas and review and tell me what you think will happen : D**

**I.S. Teigen**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning (or night) when I felt something cold and soft touching my lips. His lips moved together with mine.

I didn't need the heart monitor to tell me that my heart rate went faster. The monitor said bib, bip, bip, bipbipbipbip; I only hope that the doctor didn't hear it and came inside. When I needed air I moved my head a little to the left and he

moved his mouth to my chin and started kissing me down my neck and up to behind my ear.

He breathed heavily and he leaned in to breathe on my cheek.

I still hadn't opened my eyes and so he had noticed. He kissed me again and he moved away. I groaned and reached my head out to find his lips again. He was such a good kisser and I hadn't kissed anyone like that

since- my heart dropped. It literally dropped. My heart monitor stopped beating for a second and I knew that it was bad news for me that, that happened.

He chuckled and said "_Roza, open your eyes_" I didn't want to open them and I knew that if I did I would be looking into Dimitri's dark brown and red eyes. I decided to open my eyes and when I did I opened them

slowly. He was sitting next to the bed in a chair and was watching me closely.

I looked at him and he looked at me. We were just looking. How could he be here? It was sun outside and- well, it was more late day and the sun was going down so it was a lot of shadows around so he could easily get inside the window and how in the world could he come inside the wards?

"_I'm not going to hurt you Roza. I would never do that to you- you now that_" he spoke with regret and anger. Hah- never hurt me my ass! I chuckled "_well, you kind of said that the last time as well and look where I ended up at_" I told him with sarcasm in my voice.

He looked at me and around the room as if he never had noticed I was in the hospital. He's brows pulled together

and turned his face around to look at me again. He moved so fast I never saw him move; he hovered over me so he was on top of me. His hands were stroking my face. "_Oh, Roza_" he brushed his lips against mine and then kissed me passionately.

Then he stopped and looked down at me. He looked disturbed and I didn't know why. He leaned down again and kissed

me- again. Then he stopped – again- and looked at me. I don't know he stopped; though the look on his face was hilarious. I smiled at him- I don't know why- weird… I feel like a totally new person now.

Dimitri just looked at me- now he was annoyed. He kissed me again- and again- and again- God what is up with him? Then I figured it out- I wasn't kissing him back!

Why wasn't I kissing him back? I mean, he is a seriously good kisser, but why didn't I kiss him back? Looking at him now and staring into his eyes I realized the feeling- the longing and the

love I've always have had for him is gone…

Why is it gone? Weird!!! And scary, kind of; what have happened to me? I don't feel sad anymore and I feel strong and happy. Happy- that is a

long time since I felt that way. . Happy. I smile up at him but when I do I read his eyes.

Hurt; they told me hurt and sad and devastated. He leaped of the bed and stood there looking at me- I saw his hands curl up like balls and he looked away- I wish I could step inside his head to know what he was thinking. Now- that I am looking at him I start feeling sad

again looking at him.

I think that he feels like his betrayed or something – weird… I looked over to the door and over to where Dimitri where- but when I turned he was gone.

I looked around the room – where was he? ARG!

I lay back on my bed and looked to my right when I see the shadow again- or shall I say shadows? If I could walk out of bed I would go over there to take a closer look- but since I'm linked to the bed while I'm having all these tubes stuck to my body I can't- It's really frustrating because if I have to use the bathroom the nurses have to take them out and then when I

come back they have to take them in again… ugh!!  
As I looked at the shadows they came closer- I still couldn't tell what they were but as they came closer I thought I saw a face-or faces. When they came close enough for me to see my

breath hitched. I could feel my heart beat increase and what I saw was something I did not want to see.

But at the same time I was glad to see them. Them- they even smiled- they didn't

look sad at all. As they came closer to me I saw who they were.

Mason, my Mason- and on his left side was Andre. Andre- Lissa's big brother. Why was he here? And why was he here

with Mason? I know the look on my face set them off- cause they looked at each other and smiled.

Smiled? And why is Andre here with Mason? WTF IS HAPPENING TODAY? First I woke up

to Dimitri kissing me, THEN I realize I don't have feelings for him anymore and then NOW Mason and Andre is here.

They both smiled at me and all I could do was stare back at them.

Mason waved his hand and I was too much in shock to wave back. Hmf- They looked bothered. I waved back at them and said "Hi" they smiled- no- they grinned at me and I couldn't help

myself to grin back. _Can you talk?_ I asked them.

They nodded and Andre was about to open his mouth when there was a knock on the door. I looked over to see that Alberta was sticking

her head inside the room. _I thought I heard someone talk_ she smiled _do you mind if I come in? I have to show you something_. Hmf- well ok. _Sure, Alberta. _She came over to my bed and sat

down in the chair.

I smiled and looked over to where Mason and Andre were standing- but they were gone. Weird. _I'm sure I heard someone talk in here. Are you sure no ones in here? _I nodded and smiled at

her. _What was it that you wanted to show me? _

Alberta sighed and lend forward with her arms on her knees. With the look on her face she looked exited and with the energy coming from her I couldn't help but grin and laugh. Alberta

looked shocked and that just made me laugh more. After that she smiled. _Well I can see you are in a good mood today._

_ What happened? _ I sigh and tell her that I woke up feeling happy for the first time in weeks. She smiled back at me but soon she looked serious but exited. She pulled something out of her

jacked. It was wrapped in a thick fabric and she laid it on the bed right next to me. I took it and it was heavy, I unwrapped it and when I saw what it was, I looked confused. It was a gun;

why would Alberta give me a gun? I knew all the guardians had a gun but I didn't- so why would Alberta give me one? _Why did you give me a gun? _Before she spoke she looked at me and

then she said _I give you a gun because I think that you need it. _I raised one eyebrow- oh yeah, I had learned to do that- and asked _why do you think I need a gun? _

_-Well, It's not just any gun. This gun contains bullet's that's made out of the four elements. Earth, fire, wind and water; just like the stake. This is the first one that we've made and we want you _

_to have it. _WOW! Me, a gun. Give me a gun- cool. Wait does it work? _It works perfectly. We were able to try it out last night when a strigoi tried to enter the wards. It was me myself who fired _

_the shot. _She looked so proud of herself- it was funny. I kept looking at the gun and this time I placed the gun in my hand and smiled at myself. It felt cool to hold a gun in my hand. Alberta

saw my reaction and

laughed. _Wow, you do are getting better. I've never seen you smile like that in a while._ Alberta rose from the chair and walked towards the door. She turned to look at me and said _Oh, I _

_almost forgot. It's fully loaded with ammo and I'll drop some ammo at your room. And for god sake, keep the safety button on! _She laughed and so did I. _I sure will Alberta- I sure will. _When

Alberta stepped outside Christian stepped inside. Alberta and Chris greeted and then Chris closed the doors. When he came over he just looked at me and smiled- then he saw the gun in

my hand and looked nervous. _What? Alberta just gave it to me- I'm not gonna shoot myself_ I said with a sarcastic tone. It wasn't meant to come out that way and I was about to say I'm

sorry but he just smiled- no, no it was not a smile- it was kind of a grin but he looked so much happier so a grin couldn't be enough- what's up with that? It was kind of cute though. I

couldn't help but smile back at him. I sigh and put the gun back down and wrap it up in the fabric.

_How are you feeling today? _ Chris asks me while eating breakfast. He had brought me doughnuts and some juice. It's so much better that the food I get served here, he had also brought my

stake which was nice of him. I had thanked him and given him a hug. Earlier this morning- almost right after Chris had entered actually- the doctor had come in and said that she could

take the tubes out of me; she had also taken out the nose thing which had felt so good. I could breathe by myself, I could go to the bathroom without having tubes going out and in, I felt

happy for the first time in weeks and I could go back to my room tomorrow. I felt great! I turned my head and looked Chris in the eyes- God they are so beautiful- and said _I feel great_ I told

him honestly. He raised an eyebrow and asked _Great? You feel great? _How could he not notice? _Fine, I can use other adjectives. I feel, awesome, great, happy; I feel super duper great. I'm _

_ecstatic _I told him. He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

**CHRISTIAN **

Lissa and I had gone over to Eddie really early- only to wake him up and to tell him what we were going to do. First he had looked as us like we were the dumbest people on earth- or,

well the dumbest Moroi on earth- but then he had understood what we were trying to tell him. Hi's such a slow minded idiot in the mornings … He had got dressed and as we went to the

hospital we had to hide. Stan was guarding the dorm and there was no way we could walk past him and not get caught. I hate Stan by the way- I know I don't have him as a teacher but

by the way Rose talks about him I can't help but feel the same way about him … As we look at each other Lissa steps outside and Stan turns around and looks shocked. He gives Lissa a

nice little bow before he asks her _Princess, what are you doing here? _This is not your dorm. Lissa sigh and face a yawn_ Well, I fell asleep while doing homework at Eddie's. I was just going back _

_now. _Lissa stirred straight into his eyes before she continued _Is it ok if Eddie, Chris and I go visit Rose for five minutes? _Oh my, she was using compulsion on him and if she got caught she

would be in major problems. But I mean this is Lissa we're talking about she wouldn't get caught… Eddie and I looked at each other and then Lissa said _come on it's safe now_. When we

came over we saw Stan laying on the floor. _WTF, Liss, what did you do to Stan? _She turned and looked at me before she shrugged and said _Nothing to worry about. I just made him go to _

_sleep_ she started walking and we followed.

When we arrived at the hospital and were standing outside her door we looked around. We could not get caught doing this. First of all, if Rose woke up and saw what we were doing she

would flip. She gets so mad at Lissa if she tries to heal her- it's freaky to look at- and hot… WHAT? Chris, do not think about that especially NOT about Rose. God, she is like a sister to you

… I shook my head to get the thought out of my head and as we walked inside we looked to see if someone ells were in there. It was not and we moved over to the bed. We all stood

there looking at her and we all sighed at the same time. It was kind of funny and then Lissa moved closer to her. She placed her left hand on her heart and the right on her head. She

closed her eyes for a good ten seconds before she opened them. She looked down at her and she didn't say anything. She didn't move her hands- she just looked at her face and slowly

we could see a smile on her lips. She moved so we all stepped away from her. She only sighed but said something that we didn't know what was; then she giggled and we all _awww_ and

then she said _Chrsan – crish- Christian _is was all kind of said in a blur but that made my heart beat twice as fast as it normally did.

….

When we went back to our rooms I couldn't stop thinking about that Rose had said my name in her sleep. The feeling that crept over me never went away- it was kind of irritating to feel

that way since I had never felt like that in my entire life. I couldn't describe it, it was so powerful and it felt awesome. When I came to my room I lay down on my bed and I couldn't helpbut smile.

When I woke up I had only slept for two hours and it was still one and a half hour till breakfast. I decided to take a shower and get dressed so I could go over to the hospital and see if

Rose was awake. When I came out of the shower I brushed my hair so it was placed nice behind my ears so people could see my face. Why did I care anyway? Then I remembered Rose

from last night when she had said my name- I felt like I was melting and I smiled at the thought. Rose- beautiful Rose; Christian suck it up- you're not allowed to think like that, besides

she probably doesn't feel the same way so why even bother to think like that about her? I sigh and walk to my closet to find some clothes.

…………..

When I arrived at the hospital I met Alberta. She came out of Rose's room and when she sees me we nod to each other.

When I come inside I can't help but smile and when I saw Rose

she was smiling too- but then my smile faded a little bit. She was holding a gun and when I came to sit down in the chair she looked at me and said

_What? Alberta just gave it to me- I'm _

_not gonna shoot myself _with a sarcastic tone.

When she said that I could not believe myself; had the healing actually helped? I couldn't believe it, she looked so happy. Then the doctor

came in and told her that she was going to remove the tubes. When she told Rose that, I could see relief in her face; she didn't like the tubes, she never had and now she looked

amazing.

It was like she was glowing! When it was breakfast I had went over to the cafeteria to get Rose something to eat and when I came back I saw her eyes lit up. She loved

doughnuts and I had also brought her juice.

While she ate I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so amazing and so happy. _How are you feeling today? _ I asked her. She stared into my

eyes before she spoke and I melted when I looked into her dark brown eyes.

_I feel great _she told me_. _I raised an eyebrow. Great? Is that all? She seemed to notice myannoyance and

sighed.

_Fine, I can use other adjectives. I feel, awesome, great, happy; I feel super duper great. I'm ecstatic _wow, she really did. I laughed; it was amazing to hear her say it. I've been so

worried, and she laughed with me for a while before she started to eat her doughnut. She looked away from me and then she looked into my eyes. What she did next shocked me. Did

she blush?

**Wow, this is another long chapter. Nothing much fun is happening but I hope you like it. If it's not good I totally understand because I do not work right when I'm hungry. I've been starving this whole time while I wrote. I hope I am able to start the new chapter today but I don't think I will. I need inspiration but hopefully it will be up in the next couple of days- MAYBE even today it depends…**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and please review it : D**

**I.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so before i start writing this chapter I have to clarify something … I'm not quite sure what but- anyways, When I uploaded my first chapter I first clicked on Rose H. And that was it, but then I changed it to Rose H and Dmitri, but I think I'll change it to a Rose and Christian story or just a Rose story … Anyway I would love to read some of your thought on what will happen in the next chapters so I can get some ideas cause right now I'm lost … **

It's been a week since I was released from hospital and as I was walking down the guy-moroi's dorm my mind flashed to Christian. Christian was such a good friend and he was always there for me when I needed to talk to him.

He would always come running to me if I needed anything- and when I say anything I mean anything. He would be a friend, he would talk, he would lend a shoulder for me to cry on if I needed, and he would come with me to practice in the mornings. He would even give me money if I needed it- not that I did since I still had the money that _Ivaskov _gave me for my trip to Russia.

He had refused to take it back and said that it was mine and that he had given it to me so I couldn't give it back- even though it was a lot of money and I mean A LOT! Thinking of Adrian makes me realize that I kind of miss him; even though I hate him for what he did.

But when I saw him at the hospital through Lissa's eyes I could see hurt and anger and love and hate. He hates himself for what he did and It killed me to think what he may do to himself. He had told me so many times that he loved me and that he would start a family with me and that he would never hurt me- but he did.

I could feel the tears start to come up to the surface but I pushed them away. This week had been so good. I had started to become my own self again and I had begun to use my smart-ass comments again. I could see Lissa and Eddie and Chris start to smile again around me. I feel guilty for making them feel sorry for me- but hey- I can't help it. The Love of my life turned Strigoi and I left for Russia to find him and kill him, as I had promised and I did only when I came back I figured out that he wasn't dead and now he want to turn me.

I knocked on Christian's door and I didn't have to wait for a long time before he opened the door. When I saw his face I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back- and it was a gorgeous smile that lit up his face.

It looked like his ice-blue eyes were melting at the sight of me and I couldn't help but blush at him. I had to look away and when I turned my head back at him he looked amused. _What?_ I asked him with annoyance in my voice- he shrugged but smiled at me. _Nothing_ he said.

He still looked amused so I decided to turn on my Rose Hathaway attitude _are you going to let me in or are you going to let me stand out here?_ He backed away from the door but still looked amused. I shook my head in annoyance and stepped inside. We were going to watch a movie so I sat down on his huge bed.

SERIOSLY! It was like a king-size bed and I was so jealous at him! I lay my back down and sighed. Christian was so hot while he stood staring at me like I was some freak. I can't help but appreciate the way he looked at me it made me feel wanted and it kinda made me feel turned on- wait, what?

No Rose, he cannot have that impact on you, you can't afford it. GOD ROSE! I could feel that I was about to blush but I pushed it away. When I looked at him I saw that he was checking me out. His eyes were going up and down slowly- taking in every part of my body and boy I liked his gaze.

I gave him my man- eating smile and asked _aren't we supposed to watch a movie or something?_ His eyes met mine and he looked away from me and BOY you should've seen his face! He was so red and it looked like he had to strain himself to make it go away.

Then he made a deep breath and turned his head to me again _aren't we supposed to watch a movie or something?_ He still smiled but it was an embarrassed smile and it was so cute. I pretended it didn't matter and shrugged. I walked over to where he had his dvd's and saw that he had a lot of them.

When I saw that he had all of the Russ Hour movies I instantly took them out of the shelves and turned around. _I wanna watch these_ and I grinned. When we were halfway through the second movie I think I had fallen asleep cause I can't remember anything ells than that- except my dream.

**Christian**

I could feel that my mood was on fire today. Rose was coming over to watch a movie with me. I had invited Lissa but she wouldn't join us- neither did Eddie- which was weird. I shrugged it off and put on a shirt when I heard a knock on my door. My heart leaped and my mood suddenly so much better and I went to get the door. When I opened the door I saw the most beautiful person in the world- Rose.

She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. She looked at me up and down- then she turned her head and she blushed when she looked at my eyes. She blushed so hard she had to look away. It was kind of funny that she had to look away and it made me feel great that my eyes had that effect on her.

I was amused and I was laughing so hard inside my head it was crazy. Now she looked annoyed and asked _What? _I shrugged just to annoy her more _nothing_ I told her. _Are you going to let me in or are you going to let me stand out here? _She had turned on her Rose Hathaway attitude now so I stepped away from the door.

As she walked past me and headed for my bed I couldn't help but stare at her ass. It was so fine and the way she moved when she walked was graceful. She lay down on my bed and sighed. The way her body laid on the bed was … I don't have a word for it.

Her hair was flowing out on the bed and her leg's was crossing each other. It was a casual position but still- I had no words for it. I could feel my eyes on her- checking her out every part of her body; legs, waist, chest, neck and of course her face. I wonder how she would look like in sexy underwear in a heavy make out section or better- naked. GOD!

She would look hot and all I wanted to do now was to run over to her and kiss her- I could feel that I was being turned on so I had to get the thought away and BOY I was red in the face. I turned away from her and breathed deeply. I managed to get the red away from my face and the thoughts under control. I turned to Rose and she smiled at me with her beautiful smile- and asked _aren't we supposed to watch a movie or something?_

Yes- yes we are- but I wanna do more than just watch a movie. _Aren't we supposed to watch a movie or something?_ I asked her. She shrugged and went over to the shelves and looked at the movies. When she turned to me again she grinned at me and said _I wanna watch these_ and grinned at me. She had picked out the Rush Hour movies and went over to me. She handed them to me and smiled while she sat down on the bed again. I turned on the dvd's and went to sit beside her.

When I sat down she leaned her head against my shoulder and she sighed. I looked at her for a bit but watched the movie just as she did.

In the middle of the second movie Rose had fallen asleep and in her sleep she was snuggling closer to me. I lay her down on the bed and went over to the tv and turned it off. After that I went to turn off the lights and when I turned around to walk to the bed I saw that Rose was turning around on the bed, as if she was uncomfortable.

She groaned and were pulling at her shirt upwards but weren't able to get it off. She groaned again and I stepped beside her and helped her to take the shirt off. After I had taken her shirt off she lay down on the bed and tried to take her jeans of. It was funny to look at cause I think she was doing it in her sleep.

She just pulled her jeans down but they went nowhere. I lend down to unbutton her jeans and when I was going to pull them down she showed her hips up- my heart stopped but continued to pull of her jeans. When they were off I got undressed myself and laid down next to her wrapping an arm around her.

At my touch she turned and snuggled into me. Her head was leaning on my chest and her lips were brushing my chest and she smiled. My heart was pounding so hard it was crazy. I leaned my head down to kiss her forehead and when I did she giggled. Ahh- I fell asleep a happy man.

**Rose**

I could feel that I was happy- or I dreamt that I felt happy in a weird way. The lights were off but there were candles all over the place and there were strawberries and champagne. I was lying on a bed and the room looked known as if I should know where I was. I felt something soft and warm- no not something- lips; warm and soft lips kissing my neck and I giggled.

Hands were stroking my body and I realized that I was naked- naked as a newborn and fingers were caressing my upper body and I felt my heart beat increase and my breath were becoming heavy. The fingers skidded downwards and lingered at my crotch.

I was so turned on it was crazy and I moaned loudly. I sat up and moved my leg over someone's body. BOY he had a nice body but who the hell was I on top of? I started moving back and forth- I was having sex and it was amazing.

I was moaning so badly and I went going faster and faster. I was touching his upper body and he was moaning just as much as me. _Oh Lissa- OH! _Lissa? Wait- this is me- ME having Sex! _I know… Oh GOD- EDDIE! _I or Lissa screamed.

Oh, NO! I'm in Lissa's head and she's riding Eddie like a fast car, SERIOUSLY. OH, God; I can' be here, I have to get out they were screaming so hard it made me get a headache and turned on. I had to get away from here- OUT OUT OUT! I was trying so hard that when I came back to myself I was so hot and sweaty and my clitoris was on fire.

Ok, this is embarrassing. I sighed and turned over only to see that Christian lying there over the covers on the bed only in his tight D&G boxers. I have to confess that he looked extremely hot in those and his abs WOW!

I could feel my face turning red and I giggled. I snuggled closer to him to get some body heat cause it was pretty cold in the room. Ahh; it felt so good to be close to him. The person who discovered body heat THANK YOU! Wait- I'm only in my underwear, how come I'm only in my underwear? I shrugged, whatever I probably did it in my sleep. I do it all the time. I looked over Chris's body and when I saw his face I melted.

OMFG he looked so cute and so relaxed and oh- his thing actually looked pretty good. An idea came to my mind- it wasn't a nice one but oh, I wanted so bad to try it out; Rose, you naughty. I lifted my hand and took my finger and skidded it up his arm and over his chest and now for the fun part.

I turned my head over to his ear and whispered _Christian_ he turned his head a little as if he heard me. _Rose?_ He talked in his sleep it was hilarious. He turned his head again so I could continue; my finger slipped over his chest and downwards playing with his hips. After I did this my finger slipped over his tool and THAT was something I shouldn't have done.

My hand moved back the second I touched his tool because he got hard; like REALLY hard and wow it was big. I don't think I have seen anything like it because it was BIG and it was hilarious. I had to bite my bottom lip not to make a sound but failed miserably.

The bed was shaking so much that Chris woke up. He looked at me in a way that said what's-so- fucking-funny- that-you-had-to-wake-me-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night? I couldn't stop laughing and I couldn't take my eyes of his boner so that of course Chris had to look and was shocked.

His mouth dropped to the flour and he said shit before he took his hands in front of it before he ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and I could hear that he groaned. I couldn't stop laughing and when I had to stop for a breath I heard a moan coming from the bathroom then a groan again and then a moan. I couldn't stop laughing it was the funniest thing EVER!

**Ok, so this is a really weird chapter but I hope you like it and I will update soon. R&R **

**I.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Christian (PS. Some rated M moments in the beginning)**

I woke up to the bed shaking and could see Rose laughing her but off. Why the hell did she laughs and did she have to wake me in the middle of the night? GOD! I need my beauty-sleep and she knows not to wake me up- I am NOT a morning person. Rose's laugh was cute though and she looked so guilty. Hmf- why? She was looking at my downer parts and I looked

down myself. OMFG! I have a boner and it's HUGE! I've never seen anything like it before- not that I intend to look at other guys- and Rose was laughing even harder when she saw my face. It must have looked hysterical since she laughed even harder. I said _Shit _and took my hands over my boner and ran out of bed to the bathroom. I shut the door and went to the

shower. I turned it on and stripped out of my boxer before I went inside. I could still hear Rose laugh and I got mad. How could this happen? And why did it have to happen while Rose was in bed next to me? I groaned and then I moaned as cold water was pouring down my body and I could feel the tension from my hardness loosen up. Now it hangs down loose and I

didn't like the sight of that. I liked it more when it was hard and stood out, it was a sight though. I was impressed of myself, it had never been that big and the fact that it got so big when Rose was next to me made me smile. I listened as I realized that Rose had stopped laughing and it was awfully quiet and I had the feeling that someone was standing outside the shower

and looked at me. If someone were I hoped it was Rose. Rose. Rose like a red flower that smelled amazing- just like my Rose. The way her body moves is amazing and the way she looks when she sleeps is adorable, her sarcasm is hilarious and her eyes- you could just melt from her gaze. She is so funny and kind and everything! And the way she smells is intoxicating. I

can just imagine her lips on mine kissing me down my neck and doing things to my ear that will make my knees tremble- at the thought of it, it made my knees tremble.

I turned off the shower and stepped out only to be met by a very nice looking Rose. She wore one of my button-down shirts and the blue color fitted her perfectly. She looked at me and I

looked at her and then she had to look away and when she did she blushed. _Are you going to wrap a towel around yourself? _She asked me. She looked at me and pointed. I looked down and realized I was totally naked standing in front of her. _Nice view_ she told me as I took a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I decided to man-up and turn on my charm. _Really; you _

_liked it?_ I asked her. She stood in the doorway and she looked amused. She had something on her mind so I had to be prepared for whatever she was planning. She came over to me and stood in front of me; very close might I add. She looked me up and down and fastened her gaze at me. She let the shirt fall. OMFG she could NOT be doing that to me. She was so mean,

but I liked it. She kept coming closer to me and I could feel the tension coming back. Her body was the sexiest, gorgeous and beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life and all I wanted to do was to touch her and kiss her and to make love with her. We looked at each other and I could feel my heart beat faster and faster. How did she do it? How did she make me feel this

way? We kept looking at each other for a while and I looked into her eyes. What I saw surprised me. Her eyes were so beautiful, but they showed happiness, playfulness, love and lust. I wonder what my eyes were telling her because suddenly she smiled and her mouth opened as her eyes closed and she made a client moan. I looked down and saw that I-again- was

hard. I wasn't surprised actually because I had a feeling that I would get hard and boy! It stuck out again just as big and it was touching her inner thigh and it was quivering. I was so turned on and as I turned my head up my lips met Rose's. I didn't respond at first because I was so in shock but I deepened the kiss and took one hand around her waist and the other I

took around her neck to press her lips harder against mine. I heard a moan coming from her as the same did I. I could feel that my lips were on fire and all I wanted was to be with her to hold her and touch her and- Oh GOD she did not do that! Her hands were moving up and down my back and trailed to the front and played with the edge of my towel. My tongue traced

her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let me come inside and play. Our tongues moved like a dance and we both moaned. My towel dropped to the floor and I couldn't take it anymore. My hands moved from her neck and waist and moved down to her ass and thighs and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist. I had to get some air in so I

moved my lips to her jaw and started kissing her down her neck. Rose moaned and leaned her mouth to my ear and whispered the most fantastic thing I could ever imaging _Christian, I think it would be best if we moved to the bed. _It took me three seconds to get to the bed and I landed on top of Rose. We both moaned but I didn't get inside her before I knew that I could.

I did however put on a condom and as I looked down at Rose I could see annoyance. _Chris-stian please, I need it- come on! _I didn't have to be told twice so I thrust into her hard and she screamed in pleasure. I moaned or scream-moaned. It was so amazing and I didn't know where to do of myself. We both moaned and screamed in pleasure and I thrust into her hard and

deep and fast. I kissed down her neck and as I did Rose moved so she was over me. Her hips moved back and forth and JESUS – she is do good in bed it's scary! I could feel I was near my climax and apparently so was she cause she started moving faster and her hands was in her hair and she screamed _Yes, yes, YES! CHRISTIAN! _All I could do was to moan and scream

back at her _Rose, yes- come on. I'm almost there… Are you? _ She couldn't speak so she just nodded. I moved so I was over her again she wrapped her legs around my waist so she could help me thrust harder. She moaned and moaned and moaned and all I could do was to reply to her. Three seconds was all it took and I was there- together with her. We both screamed

out and I was about to slip out of her when I realized that I could make her come one more time. It took all of my strength and I thrust one time hard into her and she came and so did I. _CHRISTIAN!_

**Rose**

I was breathing deep and heavy as I tried to steady my pulse. WOW! I didn't have any words to describe the way I felt. How in the world was he able to do that? And where did he get the energy? I moved my head over to see Christian looking at me with a smile on his face.

The clock showed me that it was 5 am(for me, but actually 5 pm) and that it was three hours until breakfast.

What Christian and I just did cannot be called making love. What we just did was red hot blissful sex and I had never felt this happy in my life. God, I love that man. We just lay there on

the bed naked and Chris had taken the condom off and wrapped one arm around me. My head was on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat and it was calming me down a bit. I sighed and looked up at my boyfriend- well I don't know if I can call him my boyfriend but I looked up at him and he was smiling. _What it is? _I asked him. He shrugged but answered me _Well, I just _

_had the most amazing sex with the love of my life and I can't stop thinking about it_ he said with a smile on his face. Wait- did he just say 'love of my life'? I sat up on the bed and got dressed. I pulled on my underwear and jeans and shirt. When I was about to leave for the door I felt to strong arms around my waist. Christian pulled me to him and I sat on his lap. I could not

believe he just said the things he just said. I could not love again cause that way I will just get hurt and I don't think I can go through that pain one more time. _Rose, what's wrong? Was there something I said or did? _He was concerned for me- or himself that he had done something to me. Jesus, how can he be so stupid? I cannot let that happen again cause I don't want

to be left alone or get hurt again like Dimitri and Adrian did. I realized that tears were pouring down my face and a quiet sob escaped my mouth. I quickly wiped them away and looked at Christian. The look on his face told me he realized he should not have told me what he did. _I'm sorry, Rose _he told me sincerely. _It's not your fault. You can't decide who to love and who not to_

I told him. I can't believe I just told him that- I made it sound like I didn't love him back. _Y-You don't love me?_ Oh God, did I have to answer that? _Yes, I love you but I don't want to be loved. I don't want to live through pain again _I told him. He nodded and just looked at me. _Rose, I know you have heard this before but I can assure you that I will NEVER hurt you like Dimitri or Adrian _

_did. I will never leave you and I will never bite you and I will make you the happiest person alive if you just gave me a chance. I promise I will love you to the end of my life. I PROMIS you. _Oh my God, that was the most sweetest thing anyone have ever told me and I couldn't help but believe him and I did love him so I don't think I could hide my feelings. _Will you give me a chance?_

Oh no, do not use those puppy-dog eyes on me, you know those ain't gonna work! Oh who am I kidding? Of course they are working. I smiled at him and said _ok_. He looked so happy and grinned at me. He kissed me gently on the lips before he put me down on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I yawned and soon I fell into darkness.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

When I woke up I felt like the happiest person on earth! I was so happy I wanted to climb Month Everest and shout out to the world 'I LOVE YOU CHRISTIAN OZERA'. I could also feel a very happy Lissa through the bond. I turned around and saw a fast asleep Christian. He was as cute as a baby's bottom! I bent up so I was leaning on my elbows and looked at the clock. It

was almost lunch time and I was hungry. I got up and got dressed before I found a pen and paper.

I wrote 'went to clean up and talk to Lissa. Love you 3 R.' I placed the note on his night table and kissed him quickly on the mouth.

When I stepped outside I was greeted by a very amused looking Jessie. I narrowed my eyes, what was he up to? _What do you want, Jessie?_ I asked him annoyed. He shrugged and was about to walk away before he told me _Nothing much. Just wanted to hear if you had a good night sleep_ he grinned. Oh- so he had heard us was that what he was going at? _If you have _

_to know- yes. Yes I had a very good night sleep_ I smiled at him with my man-eating smile. _That's good- I just wanted to see if you were ok since you too were making some pretty loud noise earlier this morning- it sounded like you two were having a REALLY good time_. Yes, he had heard us and weird enough I didn't care. I wasn't afraid to brag about my sex-life. _Aww, Jessie. I'm _

_sorry if the noise turned you on. We didn't mean to make that much noise- or to wake someone up. I'm sorry. _I took my hand on his shoulder and tapped it gently as in to comfort him. I hope I didn't say anything that he could catch up and make into roomer or something. He stared at me with his mouth wide open and I shrugged as I went to my room to clean up.

When I was decent I went to check on Lissa and when I knocked on the door I could hear a 'thud.' Apparently Eddie hadn't left her room. I chuckled and was about to leave when Lissa opened the door. It was only her head that was sticking out and I could see that she was out of breath. _Oh- Hi, Rose. What's up? _I started laughing hysterically. Lissa stared at me like I

was a freak. When I was finished laughing I said _Oh- nothing much; just wanted to say that Chris and I is together and that I had the best night I have ever had_- I smiled at her. Lissa was smiling to but I know what I am saying next are going to shock her. _But I think I will leave you now since I can see and feel that you are busy with other things. _Lissa gasped at me and it was

hysterical. Before I left I yelled _Hi, Eddie!_ Then I heard a thud and a 'gasp' and I started laughing again. I went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat and brought something for Chris before I left for his room. I started laughing to myself at the face of Lissa. It was hilarious! When I was outside the dorm something caught my eye. I looked to my right but saw nothing.

When I turned around again I had to step back because Mason and Andre was standing in front of me. _Hello, Rose_ Andre told me. WHAT? They are talking and smiling and they are together and here! _I think you should get inside and give that_ pointed to the food in my hands _to Christian. After the night you to spent together I'm sure his starving_ Mason told me. I just

nodded and walked to the door and heard them laughing at me. Probably at my face expression because I'm sure I looked ridicules. As I walked down the hall to Christians room I couldn't help but take my mind of Mason and Andre. Why were they here and how did they come inside the wards? I shook my head as I walked inside Christian's room. Christian had just gotten

out of the shower when I got inside and he smiled at me. _Hey, sexy_ he grinned at me. When I saw him, Mason and Andre slipped my mind and I was just so happy to see my boyfriend. I grinned back at him and went over to his desk and put the food down. I went over to his waiting arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me passionately and we had to

break the kiss to get some air. He moved to my neck and I moaned. He was such a good kisser and I could feel my heart increase. _I brought you some food_ I told him with a ragged breath. _Mmm- even though I'm hungry, there is something ells I want more_ I meant the double meaning and I smiled. I started walking to the bed with him without breaking the kiss and I landed

there with him on top of me. We started making out and it turned out to be more than that.  
I was only in my underwear when I heard someone laugh and whistle. I turned my head to see that Mason and Andre was standing against the wall laughing and apparently having a

good time. They saw that I was looking at them and started laughing more _oh- Rose don't mind us- just keep doing what you did. We won't bother you. _They were laughing so hard they fell to the floor. Christian had stopped kissing me and looked at me weirdly. I looked back at him and I started to push him away. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed before I went over to

Mason and Andre. _Out. NOW!_ I pointed to the door and they both looked at me with sad eyes. They didn't want to go but left anyway. I turned to Christian and said _I'll be right back. I just have to take care of something _before I went outside. When I was outside the dorm I started walking toward the lake that no one went to so I knew that I wouldn't get disturbed. Mason

and Andre was nowhere in sight so I decided to call out their names. When they come into view I looked at them annoyed. _What are you guys doing here? _I asked them.

_Rose, honey; we only missed you so we went for a visit. _

_You came to visit me? I don't think so. Mason, every time you come it is to tell me something whit out telling me and now it seems like you can come inside the wards and you can talk. What is going on? Tell me!_

Mason and Andre looked at each other before they started to talk to me. _Rose listen. We know about what happened with Adrian and we also know that you haven't talked to him for almost three weeks. We know you don't want to hear this but you have to talk to him. You need him in your life and you need to make him better. Last night Dimitri was outside the wards but he could _

_hear the conversation you and Chris had and now he has ran away to find your dad so he can kick his butt- or worse. _

Okay? Was that it? I don't want to talk to Adrian ever again but I can see their point. I need Adrian in my life. Maybe not as a friend but as a distant known person. I don't know if I want

to forgive him though. I sigh and look at Mason and Andre. _I'll think about it but I can't promise you anything. You don't know how bad he hurt me. _Mason and Andre sighed but nodded and came to give me a hug. How are they able to touch me? _Now, can you PLEASE tell me how you get inside the wards? And how you can touch me and talk to me? It's really freaking me out. _They

both laughed and Andre told me. Apparently it's because of the shadowkissed effect and that it's growing stronger and that I should not worry about Dimitri and the wards. He only comes in when the wards are weak or they are making a new one. And that this is not the last time I will see them. They kissed me good bye before they left. I stood by the lake for God knows

how long but I could feel that I was getting hungry so I turned towards the cafeteria.

When I came inside I saw that Lissa, Eddie and Chris was sitting at a table so I grabbed some doughnuts and went to sit down next to them. While I walked I could feel eyes on me.

Apparently they knew about me and Chris. When I sat down I saw that Lissa and Eddie were blushing. I smiled at myself but sat down. After a while I decided to tell them that I was going to talk to Adrian. Lissa looked shocked, Eddie had food stuck inside his throat and Chris had frozen next to me. _What? _ I asked them while I ate my food. _Are you sure you want to do _

_that? _I shrugged _Mason and Andre told me to and I told them I would think about it and I have. So I have decided to talk to him. _Lissa was still in shock but I saw tears pouring down her eyes as I mentioned Andre. _Y-you talked to Andre? When? _ I looked at her and I could feel through the bond that she was happy. _Well as for when- I have seen him and Mason a couple of times but _

_it was this afternoon that I talked to him; and his ok with you and Eddie and his proud of you. _I assured her. She was crying happy tears and was sobbing into Eddie's chest. I smiled at her. I stood up and went over to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her with me. The others looked at me curiously but I didn't care to tell them anything. I went to Lissa's room and she sat

down on her bed and I sat down on the floor next to her- I did not want to sit in her bed knowing that Eddie and her- well you get the point. Lissa and I talked for hours about Mason and Andre- and Eddie. I told her about the shadow-kissed effect that had gotten stronger and what Mason and Andre had told me about me talking to Adrian and that they had "missed me"

and that Dimitri listening to me and Chris and then left to find my dad and tell on him. I wasn't sure about what I thought about that. Thinking about Dimitri it makes my heart hurt- but not much. It hasn't hurt in only three weeks since the accident and that I had woken up to him kissing me and that I didn't have any feelings for him- it was like I had healed. Thinking about it

I couldn't help but think that Lissa may have something to do with this. I shrugged it off and waiting to bring it up. Sitting on the hard floor was a pain in the ass. I twitched all the time

from the place where I sat. Lissa looked at me curiously and asked _Rose, you can sit on the bed _she assured me. HAH- like I'm going to do that. I shook my head at her and said something I shouldn't have _I don't think I want to sit on your bed knowing that you and Eddie rode each other last night. _I laughed teasingly. Lissa turned tomato red and gasped. I started laughing at

her hysterically and my head hit the floor. Lissa groaned and I could feel her emotions- she felt mad, relieved but most of all, she felt embarrassed. I don't blame her, I would feel pretty embarrassed myself if someone I loved(like a sister or something) knew or felt how her boyfriend was in bed. Lissa started laughing as well. We were laughing so hard that we didn't hear

the knock on the door. I suddenly saw Mason in my vision and he looked mad. I took myself together and asked him what was wrong. _Um- Let's just say that Dimitri called your dad and told him about Adrian and that he is here to beat the crap out of him. _I didn't need to be told more I was out the door in seconds and were running towards the guest housing.

**Now- this is chapter 7 and I won't update if I don't get at least 6-10 reviews! **

**I don't want to be mean but I want to be sure that people are reading my story and I know that some are and I love you for doing that : D**

**I have changed to M rating and now it's a Rose and Christian story. I love Rose and Dimka but I also love Rose and Christian : D**

**And I hope you like the chapter : D**

**I.S. Teigen**


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys : D**

**I'm sorry you had to wait for such a long time for this chapter. I've had a writer's block and I still do. I SO need your help if you want me to continue on this story and I want to continue but I don't have many ideas. If you have anything to tell me about this story of what I can put in the next chapters you need to tell me. If their good I'll use them, I promise: D And if there's something your missing tell me cause I'll put it in the story, I promise that to : D**

**ADRIAN**

For the last two and a half week I haven't left my room. I just sit on the floor in a corner and drink vodka and smoke some heavy shit. It's the only way to take the pain away. I can't believe I did that to her. To my love, my angel, my life. I was going to ask for her hand in marriage but now I will never be able to. She probably hates me and Lissa said she didn't want to see me again. I was so down, I didn't even go out to eat I had it delivered at the door. I sigh as she tears start pouring down my face again and I rested my back against the wall and let sleep come …

I woke up to a loud bang on the door. Who the hell wanted to come in could just come in- I didn't care. The door is locked anyways so they can't come in- unless they kick it in which is what a person just did. _IVASHKOV!_ A guy with a strange accent yelled. I groaned- what have I done this time. I stood up and went into the living-room. When I saw who it was standing

in the opening I saw the last person I had thought I would see. Abe Mazur. I froze SHIT! He looked pissed and you don't make Abe Mazur pissed. He's like the head mob; the mob over all the mobs. SHIT SHIT SHIT! He looked at me and got even more pissed. I guess I have to say something so… _Abe Mazur, what an honor _he laughed a laugh that was menacing. _Stop the _

_bullshit. I know what you did to Rose and now I'll let you pay for that mistake. _He snapped his fingers and two big guardians come in the door and walking towards me. I didn't know what to do and I was in shock so I didn't do anything for them to stop. They grabbed me and threw me out the door and then Abe grabbed my shirt and dragged me out from the guest housing

and threw me over to the middle of the school. I hit my head on something hard but I didn't faint. Abe came at me again and lifted me up from the ground. He was laughing and he

punched me in the jaw hard! I moaned – not in pleasure!!!- in pain. I wasn't fast enough to block the next few punches he threw at me. I could see that people were gathering around us

and they were cheering. Blood were coming out of my mouth and I felt something hit my ribs hard. I think it was his foot. That was it. He was about to punch me one more time and that

would be knock out. When he was about to hit I could hear the most wonderful voice in the world. Rose, she came for me. I smiled at the thought that she cared. I was on the ground and

before I fainted I heard the most shocking thing I have heard in ages. _No, no,no, NO! Dad, no STOP!_ WTF? DAD?? Then blackness hit me.

**ABE**

I sat in my plane, waiting for it to take off. I was about to visit my beautiful daughter and I was going to tell her that I was her father. I knew that she had been in an accident three

weeks ago and that Rose had figured out that I was her father. Jeanine had told me. I love Jeanine; I love her with all my heart but her choice of leaving me was the best for Rose. I didn't

want her to leave but she told me that it would be for the best and I knew that was true. I mean, if she had grown up with me what would have become of her? She would be known as the Head Mob's Daughter and she would be put in danger almost all the time. I couldn't let that happen to her. I've always loved her- my Kiz (not sure how to spell it.) From the moment

my love told me she was pregnant I knew that I loved Jeanine and our child. Actually, I've loved Jeanine from the moment I saw her. I was about to think about the moment I saw her when my phone vibrated. It's a good thing I own this plane or ells my phone would be off. The number was withheld but being me it got the best of me. I usually don't answer the phone

unless I know the number but I got a feeling that I had to answer. I pressed the phone to my ear and waited for reply. _Mr Mazur, I would just want to let you know that Adrian Ivashkov bit your daughter in the neck while having sex. He's in the guest housing at St. Vladimir. Have a nice flight_ and then it went dead at the other side. WHAT? I couldn't believe it! My beautiful Rose

bitten by IVASHKOV! I was going to kill him- and I thought he was a decent guy after what Rose told me about him. I am going to kill him- or beat him up like a fly being hit with a flyswatter. He won't stand a chance against my ninja skills of six black belts of material arts and kickboxing. I know- I'm moroi but who says that I can't be able to defend myself? I am a

fire user, but I had to do something to get the reputation I have. EVERYONE is scared of Abe Mazur. It's funny that even the Queen is scared of me. NO ONE would do anything to make me mad or worse. I would kill them if they hurt me or my family- like Ivashkov. I'm going to make him wish he was never born and now I wish that I was at the academy already. UGH! Abe,

breathe in and out before you set the plane on fire. Relax man… I calm myself down and think about Jeanine and Rose. I have a few surprises to give Rose and I can't wait to see her. I have thought about this day for the last 18 years and all I have wanted to do was to hold my baby daughter and now hopefully I will be able to do that, if she'll let me. Jeanine told me

that she had smiled at the thought of me as her father and that made me happy. I loved Rose so much and all I wanted was for her to be safe and loved by someone that will do whatever they can to make her safe and love her with all their hart. My poor girl, first she lost Dimitri and then she went to find him and put him to rest. Then when she finds him he takes

her prisoner and makes her a blood whore; and when she comes home she finds out that he's not dead and she takes a shot at Adrian and he promised her not to hurt her but NOOO he just bite me while having sex- that bastard. 'I promise I won't hurt her' and 'I love her with my whole heart' and 'I will always respect her wishes' my ASS! GOD!

I'm glad it's only three hours until I'm at the academy- I can't wait till I see Rose and _Ivashkov_.

Three hours later I and my guardians drove through the gates of . When I stepped outside the people that were outside stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at me with

their mouths hanging open. I couldn't help but smile and think about how much respect I had. 'Now, where is the guest housing?' I thought- Or- Where is Adrian Ivashkov? I told my guardians to follow me as I walked up to a boy. _You there? _He turned to me and asked _Y-yeah? _He looked kind of frightened. I'm going to put on my don't-mess-with-me-I'm-the-badass-

head-of-the-mob face.  
_Can you tell me where the guest housing is? _ He's eyes stood out and just nodded. He turned around and pointed at a building a few yards away. _Thank you- and do you know which room _

_Adrian Ivashkov is?_ He nodded and told me he was on room 365. I nodded and told him thanks. I laughed at myself and I could see my guardians trying not to laugh. It was funny to play the 'bad side'. People showed me respect and I loved that. I mean, not to brag but the king and queen of Norway- and they are not moroi or dhampire, they are humans- even they are

scared of me. Well, not scared but they show me respect and if they need something done- say If they are threaten by someone the call me and ask if they can have my help. I love my

job, and I love that I get a lot of recognition from others and that I make A LOT of money by doing what I do- which is threaten people, beat them up, send them away, don't kill, but every place and every person I meet, I leave with a mark of 'never contact me again'.

I had reached the guest housing and I went inside. My guardians followed me as I went up the stairs and when we reached room 365 I stopped. I shrugged out of my coat and handed it to one of my guardians. I had told them what was going on and what I was planning to do- they also knew that Rose was my daughter. I leaned backwards so my back cracked and then I

cracked my fingers and neck before I was banging on the door. Ivashkov didn't open up so I checked the door handle. It was locked so I stepped back a pace and knocked down the door. I stepped inside and yelled _IVASHKOV_. He was standing in the doorway between his living room and the hallway. And when he saw who it was – which was me- he stopped. He froze and

stirred at me with an open mouth. That's right dickhead, don't piss off Abe Mazur. Looking at him just got me more pissed. Ivashkov opened his mouth to speak. _Abe Mazur, what an honor _I

laughed a laugh that was menacing. _Stop the bullshit. I know what you did to Rose and now I'll let you pay for that mistake. _I snapped my fingers and my guardians came inside. They went

over to Adrian who which by the way was frozen and grabbed him and threw him out the door. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him outside the dorm and dragged him over to the middle of

the school where people could see. This was going to be fun. When I let him go he fell to the ground and hit his head. He didn't faint so I lifted him up by his shirt and punched him hard in

the jaw. He moaned in pain. I was laughing hard. He wasn't fast enough to block the punch I threw at him. I could see that people were gathering around and they was cheering for me- who ells?- Blood was coming out of his mouth as I kicked his ribs. I think something snapped; I could see that he didn't have a long time being conscious so when I was about to give him

the last punch – which by the way would be a knock out- I heard someone running and yelling. It sounded like NO! Dad, STOP! I was already in on the last punch when someone dragged my arm away. That made me even more mad- I so wanted to do the punch so I decided to take a punch on the person behind me. I made a full force punch but the person grabbed my

wrist and pinned my arm behind my back and pinned me to the ground. The person sat on top of me and she leaned down and said _Abe, STOPP!_ It was Rose.

**ROSE**

As I ran from Lissa's room to my own to get my gun- I never leave the dorms without my gun- I ran past people saying Abe Mazur and Adrian… No, no, no! I had to get to Adrian fast! Why do I even care what happens to Adrian anyway? 'Because you still care about him- idiot!'

When I entered my room I went over to my night table and grabbed the holster. I took it around my arms and threw on a jacket so no one would see me wearing a gun. I ran out the door and headed for Adrian's room.

When I arrived at Adrian's room I saw that the door had been pushed in. I ran inside in case Adrian was there unconscious but he wasn't even there. Though I'm not sure if this was his room… It was all dusty and messy and the curtains were not pulled away from the windows; though it smelled of heavy alcohol and cigarette. Rose FOCUS on Adrian! Right, shit shit shit!

He's not here- dad must have dragged him with him. I ran from his room and outside. I stopped when I came outside. I saw a huge crowd over at the middle of the school. 'Oh, NO' I started running. What to do? I recognized the laughter and yes, it was Abe. I pushed my legs to go faster and I yelled _No, no,no. Dad, STOP NO! _SHIT! I said DAD! Oh, SHIT! SHIT SHIT

SHIT! Whatever, I don't think a lot of people heard. I came inside the circle that was around Abe and Adrian. Adrian was unconscious dad was about to give him a knockout! SHIT, I have to do something so my instinct took over. I ran over to him and grabbed his wrist. Abe was about to punch me instead of Adrian so I grabbed his other wrist (the one that was coming for me) and pinned it behind his back before I pinned his body on the ground. I leaned down and said _Abe, STOP! _

I heard someone groan and I looked over to where Adrian was on the ground unconscious. He was bleeding badly and he was pale. _Shit_. I ran over to Adrian and bent down. He was

breathing- barely. But he groaned again and I took my hand and padded his cheek. He winced, _Adrian- Adrian? Adrian, wake up, open your eyes. _Adrian coughed up blood and I froze. He had lost a lot of blood. Again, WHY do you care? Because his your friend! I know, but he hurt me bad- he BIT me for Christ sake! I know, but you miss him and you can't hate him without

loving him. I mean come on, look at him. His barely breathing and your dad beat him up and you haven't seen him for three weeks. You can't tell me- well yourself really- that you don't miss him. You love him in a friendly way. I could feel that I was about to cry- now what are you going to do Rose? I wiped the tears away from my cheeks. _Rose? Are you ok?_ Abe was

asking me if I was ok? Hah- I snorted. I was about to lift Adrian up in my arms when I felt a hand on my shoulder, _Rose, honey; why do you care about that bastard? He hurt you. 'I know' then why do you care for him? _Why I care for him? WHY I care for him? God, he was making me so mad! I lifted Adrian up from the ground and turned to Abe who was watching me. The

crowd was still here but I didn't care. _WHY I care for him? I care for him because I love him. I love him like a brother and I was about to forgive him for what he did to me. _I could feel the tears pouring down. _His like a brother and you beat him up DAD! If you were going to beat him up why couldn't you have asked me first if it was ok with me before you tried to kill him? _ I turned around

and started running to the infirmary. When I came inside I yelled for the doctors to come help me when I felt some one tug at my shirt. I looked down and saw that Adrian had opened his eyes and I smiled. When the doctors came to help me they gasped. _What happened? _Dr. Olensky(I don't remember the name) asked me. I told her that Abe Mazur had beaten him up and

when they took Adrian from me his body fell. It was like watching a movie- you know the ones that goes in slow motion when something dramatic happens. It was like watching a scene like that right now. Adrian had gone unconscious and his body went limp. The doctors were yelling but I couldn't hear them. They had to put him down on the floor and brought in the

electric shock- start- up-the-hart-thing (I honestly can't remember what it's called). When he started to breathe again the put him on trolley before they sent him in a room; as soon as their hands left his body his body started to shake heavily and then his body went limp again. I couldn't watch anymore. I had to get out but my legs just wouldn't move. My eyes were

flooded with tears and I wanted to blink and shut them but they couldn't. I just saw Adrian's body laying there on the trolley and his chest going up and down because of the shockwaves they sent through him. I think they were shouting to me to leave but I couldn't. I felt someone's arms around my waist dragging my out of there. When I was outside in the waiting room I

came back to life. I looked around taking in my surroundings and saw that Lissa, Eddie and Christian were there. Eddie had dragged me out of there and Christian and Lissa were watching me with shocked expressions. Abe was standing behind them with his two guardians and looked at me concerned- and guilty. Hah- that was new- Abe Mazur looked guilty-

where is a camera when you need one? I saw that Mason and Andre was leaning on the wall and looked at me as well- though they were trying not to laugh. What the fuck? They saw my expression and then nodded towards Abe- oh I see. They thought it was hilarious that Abe looked guilty. I can see their point though, Abe- guilty- guilty- Abe. No it's not something that

rimes with each other. I looked at Abe some more and then turned to look at Lissa and Christian. I smiled at them and then they looked … Well I'm not sure how to describe it. If you take disgust, surprise, amusement, hatred, sadness, love and shock trust me, you get a pretty weird grimace. They looked so hilarious I fell to the ground laughing. I laughed so hard I couldn't

stop laughing and Mason and Andre were laughing too and Andre's laugh- HILARIOUS! I mean he snuffle while his laughing- who DOES that? After for what seemed like ages I managed to get a grip. I stood up and said _Hi_ while I smiled. They didn't say anything so I groaned _what's wrong? Did I forget to put on some jeans? _ I could see that they were trying to hold their

laughter and Lissa said, _Rose, what is wrong with you? We though you hated Adrian? _ I looked at her in understanding- I know I had told them that I hated him and all that crap but you can't hate a guy forever. I mean Adrian is like a brother to me and I love him. _I know- but remember from before? Mason told me I had to forgive him and I said I would think about it. Then when I _

_was in your room and we talked about the stuff that we did Mason came and told me that Abe, was here and that someone had called him- and that someone is Dimitri by the way- and then he came here and almost killed Adrian; that made me realize that I can't hate him. Even though how much I hate him for what he did to me I love him more- like a brother. You can't force love _

_no __matter how weird that love is for some one. And I don't want to be hateful person full of anger. I have to forgive to forget and that's what I intend to do. _Lissa had tears in her eyes and 

Christian looked at me with pride in his eyes- and a hell of a lot more (I know, I know-I know what you're thinking but I thought that it suited) and Eddie well- you know Eddie. His big

brother roll in promising Mason to take care of me, you can imagine his look if you remember when he yelled at Adrian. He didn't approve but he thought that if I had to do it then I had to.

Someone was coughing behind me and I turned around. I had forgotten about Abe and now he was standing there. _Rose, honey; I need to talk to_ you his voice pleading. Rose? How do you

know Abe Mazur? And why did he call you honey? Lissa asked/ thought to me. I sighed and stood beside Abe facing Lissa and the others. Abe was taller than me but we were really much

alike. My eyes, skin color, my hair and my lips were very much alike Abe's. It was really funny to watch their faces when they looked at us. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Lissa. It was

like watching a cartoon- you know when the light bolt's turns on when they have an idea- it was just like that. Eddie, Lissa and Christian's mouth had fallen to the floor_. __Yes, he's my ____dad/Yes, I'm her dad _Abe and I said at the same time.

**Hey guys : D**

**I'm sorry you had to wait for such a long time for this chapter. I've had a writer's block and I still do. I SO need your help if you want me to continue on this story and I want to continue but I don't have many ideas. If you have anything to tell me about this story of what I can put in the next chapters you need to tell me. If their good I'll use them, I promise: D And if there's something your missing tell me cause I'll put it in the story, I promise that to : D**

**Anyways, Read and enjoy AND Review, remember I won't update until I have at least 8-10+++ I LOVE all of your comment earlier I was so happy to read them and I hope you like this chapter. I've used a lot of time writing this chapter so I don't think it's the best one. But remember: If you have any ideas you would like to share with me tell me in the review box or send me a message : D**

**I.S. Teigen**


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**ROSE **

_Ye s, he's my dad/Yes, I'm her dad__ Abe and I said at the same time.  
_Christian was the first one to recover and laughed and said "_Nice, my love. Your dad is Abe freaking MAZUR! Now he can kick Stan's tiny ass!" _ He started laughing again so hard he fell to the

ground. "_What's so funny?" _Abe asked." _Oh- nothing's funny it's just that- GOD it's so obvious. You guys act the same, talk the same and LOOK the same. I don't know why I haven't thought of it before- I mean I have never met you or anything but I've seen pictures and heard stories" _Chris told him_. _Everyone composed themselves and as Abe was about to answer Christian the

nurse came over to us. It had been about 45 minutes since I had dragged Adrian in here and I had been really worried. She looked at us and her eyes landed on me "_we managed to stabilize his heart and the bleedings. He lost a lot of blood and if you hadn't brought him in here he would be dead. You saved his life". _I smiled at her and sighed. Adrian was going to be ok-

that's the best news I've heard in a long time. "_Can we visit him?" _Lissa asked. The nurse nodded her head and said "_his in deep sleep. He won't wake up for hours. You can visit him in the morning. I think he'll be a wake by then". _She smiled and went off. I sighed _damn! I really wanted to see him _I thought. _I guess I have to wait till the morning and that's thirteen hours of _

_waiting. _I groaned and Christian came to give me a hug and kissed my temple. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and looked at Abe. "Rose, can we talk? I really need to talk to you" Abe spoke with love and being me I couldn't say no. "Sure, Abe" I told him and nodded." _We'll let you too talk- We'll see you later" _Lissa told me. She came and gave me a hug and Eddie

gave me a kiss on the cheek. I turned to Christian and kissed him. "I'll see you later" Christian walked away with Eddie and Lissa so now I was standing alone with my father- and his guardians- AWEKWARD! We stood silence for a moment- not saying a word. Abe was watching me – like WATCHING me, studying me from head to toe. It was kind of creepy.

So, aren't he going to say something? "So, weren't you going to say something?" I asked Abe- I think I will call him Abe- until he tells me to call him dad. "Come take a walk with me, Rose" he started walking towards the exit and I followed. We started walking towards the forest- it was a comfortable silence and I enjoyed it. It was still dark outside and the wind was warm

against my skin. "You probably are wondering why I'm here- I was going to tell you that I was your dad but I already knew that you knew but I still wanted to tell you as in it would be official and stuff and I wanted to give you something" we had stopped walking and Abe/dad was waving his hand at one of his guardians and he came over with a big envelope. Abe gave

it to me and mentioned me to open it. Inside it was a box and inside the box was a cheat of paper, a credit card and keys. I looked at the items and up at Abe. Why would he give me a credit card and keys? What were the keys too? As in reading my mind Abe said "Ever since I knew your mother were pregnant I made a savings account and every months I would put in a

sum of money and I've never stopped doing it so it's a lot of money in there. I made the account for you since I felt that I was obligated to give you something even if you never knew who I was but I promised myself that I would let you know who your father was at a time of your life and I thought that now would be the best time- even though you knew. I know that you

have a lot of money from before because of Ivashkov but on your account it's enough for a lifetime and the keys is for your own car and I have a beach house in LA and if you want to use it all you have to do is go there. I never use it to it's practically yours since I can't be out in the sun so much" I didn't know what to say. My dad just gave me my own car and a beach

house in LA AND money worth a lifetime! I didn't know what to say- I mean who does that? Abe does that apparently but still- he shouldn't have. "Abe-" I started to say but he cut me off "I shouldn't have? Phl-eeeees! I'm your dad Rose and I've loved you since I you were an embryo and I've thought about you every day for the last eighteen years. I should've given you

more than just this but it's a little and I hope you will forgive me for not being in your life until now- that is if you want me to" I couldn't believe he just told me that. He loves me and he have always have and that just made me feel- I don't know AMAZING, HAPPY, EXTATIC! I've never been this happy and all I could do was hug him and say "I love you dad" I could feel that

I had tears in my eyes when I looked up at dad. He had tears in his eyes himself and he smiled at me. We stood hugging for a while and then I suddenly wanted him to meet Christian. I stepped away and said "come on dad, I want you to meet someone" I took his hand and led him the way to the Moroi dorm. I knocked on Chris's door and waited. I knocked again and

this time he opened. He smiled at me and then he saw Abe. "Look- I know you saw each other earlier but I thought I should introduce you. Christian, this is my dad Abe Mazur" They shook hands and Christian invited us in but Dad said no thanks and said it had been a long flight and that he was tired and would go to bed early but we would meet in the morning. I

however went inside Christians room and sat down on his couth. I looked up at Christian and he was staring at me with lust in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of last night- It was amazing. I could feel my heart start beating and my skin getting hot- the teasing before he got in the shower was hilarious and it made me laugh so badly. As I sat there

thinking about it I felt a hot breath on my neck. I got shivers down my spine and I felt lips on my sensitive spot behind me ear. A moan escaped my mouth I could feel a smile on his lips. I turned my head around so my lips met his. "Now, where were we before you had to leave earlier?" Oh, GOD! I had forgotten about Christian. He had been waiting for me to come back.

SHIT! Well, well- I can't change the past. I smiled against his lips and said "I think we were right about here" and I kissed him again and wrapped my legs around his hips. We started removing our clothes and once we were naked Christian started kissing my neck and jaw. We landed on the bed without breaking the kiss and we kissed and kissed and got so turned on-

GOD! Why can't he get to the case? As in reading my mind he bends over to the nightstand to get a condom "God, Christian. In the morning when we're at the infirmary remember me to ask Dr. O to get some pills because waiting for you to get the condom on is torturing!" I groaned an inpatient groan and Christian laughed. "I think you can be a little more patient"

Christian told me and kissed my neck and moved all the way down to my … sensitive spot. His hands stroke my inner thighs while his lips started kissing my pussy. "Christian- no teasing, PLEASE" he laughed at me and lifted his head to look at me. "Oh, please Rose. I want to give you pleasure" he purred at the word pleasure and it only made me more wet. He started to

make out- as in MAKE OUT! with his tongue - with my pussy. I bucked my hips and moaned. His tongue licked my liquid and he fucked me with his tongue. "Oh MY GOD!" I yelled at him "do you like it?" "I fucking LOVE IT" I moaned. I felt like I had to grab something. Anything- and since I couldn't put my fingers in his hair I had to use the sheets- though I ripped them apart. I

could feel he had started to use his fingers and my breathing was ragged. My stomach started to contract as I could feel my release coming "Chris-stian" I moaned and his lips met mine as he thrust into me and I found my release. We kept doing this over and over until it was almost morning. We fell asleep in each other's arms and before I was woken up by something cold

hitting my face.  
I fell out of bed and hit my head on the floor and looked up at a very amused Christian. He held a bucket in his hands. WTF? I looked up at him angrily and said "you did not!" Christian

made a bow and said "Oh yes I did!" I got up on my feet and looked down. I was soaked and so was the bed- well well, it's not my bed. I tapped my foot against the floor and just looked at him. After a little while I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. He KNOWS not to disturb my beauty sleep! After I was finished I left for the door and when I was about to leave to arms

were around me and kissing my neck. I unwrapped his arms and looked at him. "Fine, Rose. I'm sorry for waking you up but I was bored and you were asleep so I didn't know what to do" I started laughing at his face. "Nuh-uh those puppy dog eyes isn't gonna work on me and you can forget about getting any tonight- and that's a promise!" And then I walked out the door.

I wasn't mad at him I just wanted to make fun of him. That poor guy was bored and woke me up. Damn him!

**Ok, so I've thought of something. If I don't make as long chapters as earlier I think I can update faster. I have thought about something ells… Do you want to have more Abe and ****Rose time and more Mason and Andre time? And I'm going to put Dimitri in soon so don't worry ppl… And if you have any ideas for me just send them to me. So Rate and Review, you know the drill 6-10 ++ reviews and I update : D**

**I.S. Teigen**


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

As I was walking out of the Moroi's dorm I looked down at myself. My clothes were all wrinkly and I smelled- not very good- so I decided to take a shower and go get some breakfast.  
After I got in my room I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

I was standing in the shower and thinking about Christian when I heard someone in the bedroom. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom to be met by two pretty amused looking ghosts. Mason and Andre. "What?" I asked them a bit annoyed. They looked at me funny and didn't answer. "WHAT?" I nearly

shouted at them. They raised their hands to as in surrender and said "Okay, okay- we'll tell you… We- Mason and I- (Andre talking) were just thinking about something we saw last night- It really was something to watch" Andre wiggled his brows. What was it they saw? Hmm- obviously it was something funny or ells they wouldn't have had such amused looks on their

faces… "What was it that you saw?" I asked them trying to hide my curiosity. It didn't work but they still didn't say anything. I looked at them pleadingly- I sooo wanted to know what it was they saw! "Okay, okay we'll tell you! God- We saw someone having a really, really, REALLY good time last night" Andre and Mason looked at me with huge grins on their faces. They

didn't! "And you should've been there-" but I was- "because they were making SO MUCH NOICE!" I could feel my face turning red "and they were moaning like crazy and how many times did they do it?" Mason and Andre started fake-counting on their hands "I think it was about ten times" Mason said "But that was with oral though- I think…" Andre continued and said

"WOW! I mean WOW! It was the most exciting think I've ever seen and I've seen some freaky shit! I mean seriously, Mason and I got so hard we almost fell to our knees… And the sight of the girl naked- moaning and screaming in pleasure makes me crazy!" Andre said. SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I was so red- correction- purple from embarrassment! They had seen

the WHOLE THING! "Do you remember when she…?" Mason started "Oh, yes, and remember when he made her- you know" "Uh-huu! And when she did that… You know!" They went on and on and on for ever! It wasn't that funny really. So what, if they had seen me having sex like my life depended on it and seen my naked- I mean Andre had seen my naked before but

that was when I was four and running around their house at summer with Lissa… I shook my head and went to get dressed. I went to my closet and found some proper cloth and dropped my towel- something I shouldn't have done because Mason and Andre was suddenly standing on each side of me gazing up and down. "Yup, that girl suuuuuuure had some nice abs and

curves and moves" Mason said. "OKAY, KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY; I KNOW YOUR TALKING ABOUT ME!" I yelled at them. I started getting dressed in front of them- it's not like they can't come inside the bathroom even when I lock the door. This was getting really irritating! After I dressed I headed for the door but a certain someone- let's see, his a ghosts, I've known him since

I was seven, he died on my watch, red hair and blue eyes… Wanna guess it?

"WHAT? Mason?" I asked him. "What is it? Wanna make more fun of me? I haven't suffered enough?" Mason looked sad. "It wasn't your fault Rose. It was my decision and mine only. You

know that". He reached for my cheek and caressed it gently. "I know, but you can't expect me to not feel guilty" we looked at each other for a moment and then I turned to Andre who was standing behind me. I smiled wickedly at him and said "you two owe me- BIG time" "Gladly" Andre spoke with amusement and looked at Mason; they both at each other and nodded

as in agreeing. "I take that as a yes and I don't know what you are going to do- but do it" I said and headed for the cafeteria to grab some doughnuts and then head for the infirmary to get A) pills and B) visit Adrian.

On my way to the infirmary I started thinking about what Mason and Andre was going to do. Were they going to do a prank on someone? I sure hope so- maybe Stan- or the bitch Kirova… I don't know which one I hate more- maybe they'll do one on both. I laughed silently to myself at the thought of it.

As I entered the infirmary I walked into . I called for her and asked if we could talk. We stepped into her office and I was about to speak when she interrupted me. "Rose, it has been something I have been wanting to talk to you about" she took some papers out of her drawer and placed them in front of her. She looked kind of sad to tell me or worried for my reaction

or something… "Last time you were here I had some blood taken from you to take some different tests and well, I only got the last of the tests results yesterday" I nodded as in motioning her to keep going "the tests were to make sure that all of your organs were working right and all of them were- except for one" she stopped. As in not wanting to tell me what was wrong

with me, I asked her "what are you trying to tell me Dr.? Is something wrong with me?" her eyes snapped up to meet mine and said "No, no- nothing is wrong with you but-" "Then if there's nothing wrong with me why are you making such a hard time about telling me?" I asked her- or more like snapped at her. The Dr. sighed and looked at me really serious and asked

me "Rose, when was the last time you had your period?" my breath cough. NO FREAKING WAY!

**OK, so I know this is short but I figured out that I can update sooner if I make them shorter- but someone will still be bigger though. Anyway, please rate and be a little angel an do me a favor and click on the green button and REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW! Like your life depended on it : D**

**Love all of your comments on the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well : D**

**I. : D**


	11. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

SHIT- SHIT IN HELL!!! I could NOT be pregnant! I mean- HELLO! It's been what? Three – four weeks since I slept with Adrian? But then he used a condom and I couldn't be pregnant with Christian because he also uses condoms. What the hell is happening? I CAN'T be pregnant- but I can't remember the last time I had my period- so I have to be… What am I going to do? I was starting to feel sick. I can't be pregnant, I won't- I can't! If I am, I'll have an abortion right away. Yes- that's what I'll do- have an abortion. No biggie…

I looked up at Dr. O and she looked kind of shocked. I have no idea of what kind of emotions was showed on my face but she looked worried. I shrugged and told her casually "I'll have an abortion" at that she snorted. "Rose, you're not pregnant- that's not what I was telling you" "Well then, if I'm not pregnant then how come I haven't had my period for God knows how

long?" I was beginning to get frustrated here. NOT pregnant- wow, well that was a relieve to hear. Because I do NOT want a kid at this age- and besides, my mom and dad would kill me. "You haven't had your period because you don't have a ovary. I don't know what have happened and I don't know why- but it seems like it have just disappeared. I know this sounds weird

but at the last time you were in here I scanned you and the result that came back told me that you did not have a ovary so you can't get your period" Ok, this was weird. Really weird. No ovary, no period- no need to get birth control pills. Yey me- well then I guess I should just go and visit Adrian. I nodded to the dr. and when I was about to leave she asked me "Rose, you

were going to ask me of something- what was it?" I looked back at her and said "Oh, well, I was going to ask for birth control pills, but since I don't have an ovary and I can't get my period I don't think I'll need it" I said and smiled at her before I went off to Adrian's room.

As I was walking down to Adrian's room I couldn't stop thinking about that I don't have an ovary; that is just crazy! I mean, I've had one before- but not now. As if someone took a spoonand scooped it out of me or as if someone took a knife and stabbed me and ripped it out- though that must have hurt a great deal. Disappeared. Gone. Vanished. Never coming back. Never to

become a mom. Never. The thought of never becoming pregnant made me sad. If I never could become pregnant- then what? I want to become a mom but I didn't want it yet. I out my hand on my head and said "oh, GOD!"

When I was outside Adrian's door I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to knock first or just walk right in? I stood outside the door for what seemed like hours. I hadn't seen Adrian for three weeks and the last time I saw him was through Lissa's eyes and said that I never wanted to see him again. God, I've been a fool and I let him suffer so much. I mentally slapped myself

for letting my think these things. _Rose, you're a badass guardian. You've killed more strigoi than any guardians do in his lifetime and you'll kill more in the future. __I know that! __Good, then why are you afraid of knocking on Adrian's door? _I didn't answer myself I just knocked and waited for his reply. He didn't make a sound so I knocked again and opened the door. When I stepped inside

I looked at the bed where Adrian lay on. He was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up so I just sat beside him on a chair. He looked so peaceful and himself; like the guy I fell in love with and wanted to start a family with. I sighed and thought that of all of the mistakes I had done in my life- this was the biggest one. I let myself love a man I knew I shouldn't have loved but did

it anyway. Ironic isn't it? Dimitri let me down thousands of times but I forgave him- we were going to stay together but he was captured and turned by a strigoi and he made me his bloodwhore. With Adrian- he never let me down and he always told me he loved me and wanted to start a family with me and marry me and cherish me. I think Dimitri wanted to marry me as

well but he never mentioned it. Looking at Adrian I realized that I had to forgive him- I mean I had told Lissa and company that I was going to- but now I realized that I really had to do it; to really forgive him. He was like a brother to me and being like a brother- his family and family forgive each other no matter what. I had actually recently discovered that since I had to forgive

my mom for being a bitch who abandoned me when I was four and my dad- well let's see, I had never known him so I guess I didn't have anything to forgive him for. He was a good dad and a wonderful person and I can see why my mom loved him- if she doesn't love him still whom I think she does and I think he loved her as well. I guess I have to ask Adrian when he wakes up

about their aura. Speaking of the devil I saw Adrian stir and his eyes fluttered open. I leaned forward to reach for his hand and when I took it he turned his head to the left, which is where I sat- to the left. His eyes widened at the look at me and I could see that he was trying to hold back tears. The look of him so broken and sad broke my heart and I was trying to hold back

tears as well. "Hey" I said with a broken voice. At that he started crying and I started crying as well. He reached his arms out to me like a small kid who just fell down from a slide and hurt his knee. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder and he sobbed into mine.

**Hey : D**

**Sorry it's been a little while but I had to do some homework and stuff x D**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter and I hope you like it : D**

**Kiss and hugs and don't forget to click on the green button and review : D You know the drill no reviews no chapter : P**

**I. : D**


	12. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

While lying on the bed Adrian and I cried into my shoulder and I in his. It must have looked really weird seeing that I was sitting and him – well sitting as well. Anyways, lying next to Adrian again felt really nice. 'This whole time I've felt like something has been missing but now it was like something had been brought back to me and I loved the feeling. I don't know how

long we were sitting there but suddenly I thought about what the dr. had said to me, about not having an ovary. How could that have happened? I mean it's highly impossible and how am I going to tell Christian? I mean I know he want kids and start a family he told me that once. But now, since I can't have kids what if he breaks up with me? I can't lose him, it will be worse

than loosing Dimitri!

Thinking about all this made me sad and I could feel my eyes starting to sting. Adrian sensed my sadness- he probably saw my aura though, that cheater!- and looked at me. I shrugged and

looked away from him. "What's the matter, little Dhampire? Why so sad?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders again and didn't say anything. "You can talk to me you know- you do know that right?" I nodded my head and sniffed my nose. Adrian looked concerned and I couldn't let myself this pain again- I just couldn't! "That day, when I ended up in the hospital the dr. took

some x-ray shots of me and she got the test results back and told me the results right before I got here and-" I started crying and sobbed heavily and Adrian soothed me "go on, you need to let this out Rose" I nodded and took a large breath before I said "I don't have an ovary so I can't get pregnant" I told him and started crying again. "Rose, love- why are you so sad about

that?" "I'm so sad about that because I know Christian want kids and now- NOW I can't give that to him. He wants to have a big family and now I can't give that to him and I'm scared that he might leave me because of it" I sad with a tearful voice. "I can't lose him Adrian, I just can't!" I sobbed into his chest. "Shhh" Adrian tried to soothe me "Shhh, everything is going to be

okay. I promise you." I sniffed "You promise?" GOD! I feel like a five year old girl! "I promise you- I've seen his aura whenever you are around and let me tell you that it shines a BRIGHT pink and believe me when I tell you- it's TOTALLY MUCH brighter than when he was with Lissa" Adrian was speaking with a fake accent in a "gayish" way. It was sooo funny I couldn't stop

laughing and I actually fell of the bed and landed on my ass.

I stayed with Adrian for a little while longer before I went to check on Lissa and Chris.

Christian

I was walking towards the guest housing to pay a visit to Rose's "lovely" dad talk to him about the "Rose being my guardian" thing. I just hope that he will have an open mind about it all. I love Rose and I would do whatever I could to protect her. ..

**Hey guys :D**

**I KNOW it's been a while but here's a little for the new chapter. Hopefully I will be able to publish more as soon as possible but school is really pissing me off right now… I hope You like this and I will continue on the story. **

**PS. This chapter is not finished… I just thought you should get some thoughts for the new chapter.**

**I.$.Teigen**


	13. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

I was walking towards Abe's door. I was going to talk to him about Rose becoming my guardian, and that if he consented he could talk to the queen. I love Rose with all my heart and I can't imagine a life without her. I laugh at myself thinking how I could be so anti-rose before now; I mean she's so cute, and so funny, and so sarcastic that it's crazy and so adorable and sooooooooooooo BADASS! Just like me…

I stop when I'm outside Abe's door. I'm nervous like hell! I mean who wouldn't? It's the king of all the mob people all over the world! Ok- C- Man don't freak out take a deep breath and knock on the door.

…

…

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

The door opened and a HUGE guy steps out – probably his guardian- and looks down at me. Ok NOW I'm scared!  
I clear my throat and say "I'm here to speak to Mr. Mazur" while looking in his eyes. I wait for him to speak but he just stands there and looks down at me. I sigh and say "please" but he

still won't move. I turn to leave when I hear "PAVEL, let that poor boy in" that's probably Abe. When I turn to walk inside I stop cause now Abe is standing in the doorway.  
Abe smiles at me and say "Christian, to what do I owe this visit?" "Abe, I'm here on behalf of me and your daughter Rose. I want Rose to be my guardian" I say with a voice that I didn't

know I had.  
"Well, come in, come in, don't stand out there and look all down in the dumps" he says with a glint in his eyes. We sit down on his couch and he asks me if I want something to drink and I

decline.  
"So, Christian- why do you want Rosemarie- my daughter- to be your guardian? You do realize that she's an extraordinary novice and would become an AMAZING guardian and that she

could basically get anyone she wants as charge? As her father I would love for her not to work as a guardian and do something ells but it's what she wants so I'm not going to stop her- so I'm asking you, why do you want her to be YOUR guardian?" He asks me. _Come on C-Man, answer the god damn question! _I clear my mouth before I answer "Well, Abe- as you probably

know I was with Princes Dragomir before I got together with Rose-" he nodded "and then we broke up when Rose was in Russia, and all the time when she was gone I kept thinking about her and wondering if she was ok but I realized that she's Rose Hathaway- there's no reason to worry so I kept my cool because I knew she would come back- maybe not a hundred

present the same state that she was from when she left but at least I knew she would come back and when she did I can't even describe how relived I felt. And at that time I didn't realize that I had feelings for her other than a sister-brother relationship and I don't think she realized that either. But as the time flew by and we started to get to know each other I realized

that I loved her and you know hopefully she loved me- something I find very strange considering it's-me- but she do love me I know that now. The reason I want you to help me get Rose as my guardian is because I can't stand the thought of her being hurt or her being dead and I thought that if I asked you to help me, you would, because I know how much you love your

daughter and I know that every father don't like seeing their daughter getting hurt. Plus, she wants to be Lissa's guardian and she would fit perfect to guard her, it's just that I know the queen hate's her and wouldn't want Rose to be Lissa's guardian so she would want her to be sent away, far, far away to some crazy person who only thinks about themselves" I saw that

Abe was going to interfere but I raised my hand, and said "I'm getting to that part right now. The reason I want Rose to be my guardian is because the queen hates me as well- I mean when the Queen heard about Lissa and me breaking up I'm pretty sure she threw a party. Anyway, the queen doesn't want me to have a guardian and if Rose was going to be a guardian

it would be for one that is a bitch or someone who is the worst kind of Moroi so I'm asking you to help me send a letter to the queen because if it was up to the queen she wouldn't be a guardian at all- but I know that it's the council that decides so I'm going to need you to send a letter to the queen and the council." I said as I finished my speech. Abe was just looking at

me and I started to feel uncomfortable under his stare. _Look away, look away, look away!_ I chanted to myself I was about to say something when Abe stood up and stood before me and reached out his hand. "I will send the letters- if you promise me to keep her safe at all times and will never hurt her. I'm a hundred percent sure she'll get you if I have anything to say

about it and I do have a history with the queen so I'm pretty sure it would work" "Absolutely sir! I promise you that I will care for her and love her and never let her get hurt" I promised as I shook his hand. "Good" he replied. As I was about to shut the door he said "Oh, and Christian. You have my consent" I was confused "about what?" I asked. "You'll find out soon enough" he told me. As I went outside the guest housing I kept thinking- _consent about what? _And as I reached the dorms I realized; _I want to marry Rose_

**Hey guys. Thanks for being patient with me. It's been a lot to do but I felt guilty about not writing another chapter that I promised myself I would do. I can't promise that I will update regularly but I will update. **

**So you know what to do- you click on the button that says REVIEW! And don't skip it or ells it won't be another chapter for a while : D**

**I.$.Teigen **


End file.
